Into the Game
by NativeWolfy
Summary: So they made a simple wish. What other slightly-crazy fan wouldn't, right? They just didn't expect it to come true, and certainly didn't expect to have the Hawke clan rescue them as they tried fleeing Lothering.
1. Prologue

**So me and my brother are totally obsessed with Dragon Age 2. Granted, we only borrowed the game from a cousin and have to give it back soon but while we have it, by the Maker, I am going to get as much detail as I could in here from the game!**

**Anyways, we're going to use the orignal Hawke's with a few twists to them. As in, they're going to be the defualt Hawke's but with their own personalities. ****Also, we decided against putting Varric and Cassandra's conversation in here because it'd be too much of a hassle, truth be told.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Age 2, technically, we don't even own Hawke.**

**Rated for: Anything really, you never knwo what we're gonna put in here.**

**Alright, so...I should really explain some things but I'll wait until we get to them to explain them. SUSPENSE! XP**

**-Prologue-**

There was chanting, a small elvhen girl was sitting cross legged, lips moving furiously as the words spilled from her lips. Sweat was beginning to run down her face as her mana drained slowly from the spell-_ritual- _she was doing.

And then there was suddenly a bright light and she was thrown a few feet away, a cry resounding around her before she blacked out from the force.

'**-. .- '**

"_Ah!" _Cassiel gave a start a hearing a female scream and then a male curse cut through the air, rushing ahead of her siblings, she ran toward the voices, hearing them both start talking in a strange language before coming upon a human and elf fighting back to back. Which would have been very comical, if darkspawn hadn't been surrounding them.

Taking out her daggers just as Vincent and Carver got there, she rushed forward, knocking quite a few darkspawn off balance and doing a spin the same time as the elf girl, daggers slicing through them before they fell dead.

"Fraggin bloody thunderhumping darkspawn!" she heard her spit before more darkspawn were upon them before there was a sudden fireball that was hurled, killing the rest of the horde. "Oh thank- you know what? _Fuck _you, Kitten. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have seen us!" the elf spat, glaring at the human male with a furious scowl on her beautiful face before she sighed in defeat and sheathed her dagger and…long sword.

"Yes, because just sneaking past them only to have them notice us was such an _appealing _option," he replied back dryly. "It could have worked! Now we'll never know! All because of you," she sulked. Coughing lightly, Vincent stepped forward. "Excuse us, but who are you?" he asked, eyeing up the rather strange couple.

"Ah! Yes, our saviors!" the elf beamed at them, "You may call me Mulisha, this is my b- _this _is Kit," she jerked her thumb toward the giant behind her.

He glanced back at his siblings, seeing the scowl on Carver's face, the cautiousness in Bethany's, curiosity in Cassiel and the tired wariness in his mother's. "My name's Vincent. This is my family. Carver, Bethany, Cassiel and our mother, Leandra." their eyes followed his hand as he gestured to them. He couldn't quite tell what their expressions were before they both faced them again, the elf with a small smile on her face as they drew to their full height.

Vincent eyed the tall man in front of him, realizing he was taller by four inches, standing at 6'8 next to his 6'4. Eyes going to the small elf the same time as Carver's, they saw just _how _small she was, standing at 5'1, practically looking like a child next to them.

"Where are we?" she asked, startling him. Clearing his throat, "We're a few miles outside Lothering," he answered, eyeing her strangely. "Oh, okay. I was worried we were going _toward _Lothering rather then running away," she snorted, making Kit shake his head. "She has an awful sense of direction," he answered at their confused looks. "Oh, question: May we come with you? It would probably better to travel in a group rather then part ways, no?"

Mulisha blinked at them.

"More people to put in front of the darkspawn, why not?" Carver said, a smirking curving his lips. "Carver!" Leandra light smacked his arm, a scowl on her face. "We can't just leave them, Vincent. Look at them!" she gestured to them, making them look amused. "Yes, we can't leave them for the darkspawn!" Bethany insisted. "Why not? It'll help our chance of survival," Cassiel shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"Alright, you can come." Vincent said after a while of thinking. "Where are we going then?" Mulisha asked curiously, "For now, away from the darkspawn." Cassiel said.

**/:.:.\**

"What are you doing?" Kit asked Mulisha curiously. "Surviving, what else?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, so how is this surviving?"

"Easiy, the higher the group number, especially people as skilled as these people, the higher the rate of survival. And I know the next question you're gonna ask. Yes, we may be able to survive on our own for a while but this aren't the darkspawn we're used to, okay?"

"I'll trust them, for now. But when we see the Templar, I'm keeping an eye on him." he said. "Well, how noble of you, brother dearest." Mulisha looked amused before they suddenly stopped. "Wait! Where are we going?" Bethany asked. "Away from the darkspawn, where else?" Carver said dryly. "I mean after this, when we get away from the darkspawn! Where are we going to live?" there was desperation in her eyes as she gazed at Vincent.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Bethany. "I don't care as long as we don't separate. We can think on it once we're somewhere safer, alright?" he smiled down at her. "What a brilliant plan, let's walk around aimlessly once we're free of the darkspawn!" Cassiel growled. "Hey, hey. No need for fights here, remember there are darkspawn around!" Mulisha said, stepping in between the siblings.

"We can go to Kirkwall." Leandra suddenly said. "We can make it…the unkillable object with the dancing, prancing elf." Kit grinned. "That'd be you, by the way." he added, looking at Mulisha. "I do not prance!"

"But you do dance…"

"…alright, so you got me there."

"Kirkwall, are you sure that's wise?" Vincent frowned, ignoring the two for the moment. "Yes. There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall, Mother."

"I know, sweety, but we still have family there- and an estate." she said, gripping Bethany's arm, only to see her sigh. "Then we need to make it to Gwaren and take ship." she said reluctantly. "If we survive that long, even with two other additions, I'll just be happy to get out of here." Carver scoffed, turning on his heel and walking away.

Mulisha jogging after him. "Who brought the big baby along?" Kit asked dryly before following after the two, making the other run after them.

Once they caught up, they only had to take out their weapons once they saw Carver, Kit and Mulisha fighting along side a red-haired woman.

"How the hell can he be a Templar!" Mulisha gestured to the rather nervous man in templar armor. "I have no idea," Kit chuckled. Then she saw a darkspawn lurking up behind him, getting their to late as the darkspawn sance its daggers in the templar's back through the breaks in his armor. Causing him to cry out before pushing it away from him and striking out, another darkspawn behind him before the red haired woman came charging. "You will not have him!" she cried out as she fell to the ground with it, punching it in the face before severing its head form the body.

The battle ending quickly with the added numbers, the red head rushed to the templar's side as he almost fell to the ground. "Stop squirming, Wesley. You'll only make it worse." Mulisha heard her scold. Wesley sudden scowled, looking behind them at Vincent and Bethany. "Apostates, keep your distance!"

"Wow, darkspawns, templars. An Orge in a speedo?" Kit chuckled, earning himself strange looks. "Did it suddenly get colder out here, or is it just the templar?" Mulisha said as she stepped in front of Wesley, blocking his way to Vincent and Bethany.

"Dude, you don't make a good barricade…"

"Not really helping me, you know," she sighed. "What's a…_dude?" _Cassiel asks curiously. "A male?" Kit gave her an amused look. "Are you trying to say I'm not a chick, man?" Mulisha frowned at him over her shoulder. "Well, I have to admit you are pretty cute. What with your ears…"

"I don't know what to say to that…"

"What? There's just something about elf ears…"

"Moving on…"

Wesley and Aveline were giving them weird looks while Carver and Cassiel stepped in beside Mulisha. "Well the Maker has a sense of humour, alright." Cassiel laughed lightly. "Darkspawn and now a templar, what a glorious day!" Mulisha added.

"I thought you all abandoned Lothering." Vincent frowned, placing his hands on Carver and Cassiel's shoulder.

Wesley scoffed, "The 'spawn are clear in their intent. Mages on the other hand, are always unknown. The Order dictates…the order distates…" Wesley gasped in pain, making Aveline grab his arm to steady him. "Wesley…"

He only jerked his arm out of her grasp. "Those people are apostates, the Order dictates…" he started to walk toward them, only to be stopped as Carver, Mulisha and Cassiel moved to get in his way. "Dear, they _saved _us. The Maker understands." Aveline soothed.

"…of course."

"I am Aveline Vallan. This is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe form the horde."

"I'll be able to hate Wesley but you…I dunno." He gave her a grin, making Wesley seeth and earning himself a smack from Mulisha. "What?" he asked, frowning down at her. "She's a married woman!"

"I know…I'm just saying…Wesley's being a dick…"

"No flirting with married women! I mean it!"

"Who said I was flirting?"

"By the way you said it!"

"How did I say it?"

"Know what? The Void take you!"

"I may drag you along with me…knife-ears." he grinned. "You're impossible."

"You know, forget this conversation. Why do humans insult elves by calling them knife ears? It's just weird."

"Have you seen the shape of our ears?"

"Yes, so what? I mean, knife ears isn't even creative."

"Hush!" Vincent sent them a glare as they drifted to the back of the group. "How bad is his wound?" he asked as Mulisha and Kit stepped out of ear shot but were still visible. "I think my sword arms lost, even with healing." Wesley frowned, "Then you shall have mine, as always." Aveline said, giving him a small smile.

"But for now," Aveline turned to look at Vincent, "We move with you. North is cut off and we barely escaped the main body of the horde." Carver scowled at her words, "Then we're trapped! The Wilds are to the South and that's no way out!" he said as Mulisha and Kit came back to the group.

"But what choice do we have? Go back to an already destroyed Lothering?" Mulisha frowned up at Carver, making his scowl darker. "I dunno, I think Little Hawke's scared," Kit snickered, Carver making a go at him but being pulled back by Mulisha and Cassiel. "This is no time for fights! We need to get out of here, even if it means the Wilds!" Cassiel said.

"Yes, Carver. We have no choice. We have to go South." Vincent said, Carver reluctantly following as everyone started heading toward the Wilds.

After going through other small groups of darkspawn, they all stopped to try and catch their breaths in a clearing, only to end up having to pick up their weapons again as they saw darkspawn running toward them.

Slashing and swinging, the people with swords, daggers and shields rushed on ahead as Vincent and Bethany stayed close to Wesley and Leandra. Guarding them as best they could with only magic.

Mulisha's eyes sweeped across the battle, noting everyone was doing fine until she saw the two mages trying to ward off unwanted darkspawn. Vanishing in smoke, Mulisha reappeared in between Vincent and Bethany, startling them before they carried on casting spells and healing as she took care of the first row of darkspawn.

Feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. Mulisha, Vincent and Bethany look up as they heard thundering footsteps, seeing an Orge come charging straight for them, making them gasp.

Mulisha quickly grabbed Leandra as Vincent grabbed Bethany and Wesley and hurled themselves away from the Orge's path. The rest of the gang rushing toward them as the Orge turned to Mulisha and Leandra. With a roar, the Orge raised its hand, Mulisha pushing Leandra away just in time before she was hit by the Orge, sending her flying into a boulder and knocking her unconscious.

Hearing a vicious war cry, Kit ran faster at seeing Mulisha slump. Slashing and swinging, Kit kept on fighting despite the size of the Orge. Finally, after what seemed like hours later, Kit was able to jump up and bury his broadsword into the Orge's chest, making it fall to the ground. Yanking it out and smiling at the sound of it's pain, Kit plunged it into the Orge's head, killing it.

Kit pulled the sword out, rushing to Mulisha's side by Bethany, who was already healing her. "She'll be alright, she just got a nasty cut on the side to her head. I wish I was a stronger healer but I only know the basics so it'll scar." Bethany grimaced as the flesh knotted back together but leaving a scar, beginning at her eyebrow and stopping at the bottom of her eye, looking moon shaped.

"Just as long as my elf's alive." Kit sighed.

"Are you two…together?" Bethany asked, a curious glint in her eyes. "Why would you think that?" he asked before it dawned on him, "Oh no. We're not. We've just been friends for so long." he answered. "Okay…"

"Oh no!" Leandra cried out. "Is she alright? Is she…is she gone?" she asked, falling to her knee's beside Bethany. "No, Mother. She'll be fine," Bethany said. "Oh, thank goodness." Leandra breathed out. "I wouldn't want the person who saved my life to die." she sniffed.

"Is Mulisha alright?" Vincent and Cassiel asked as they stopped a few feet away from them. "Yes, she'll be fine. She'll have a scar, but she'll live." Bethany laughed. "Yes, wouldn't want Mothers savior to die, now would we?"

"Shut up, Carver! She could have been seriously hurt!" Cassiel snapped.

"Well-"

"Look, more darkspawn are coming!" Wesley cried out, pointing behind them. Vincent, Bethany and Cassiel staying where Wesley, Leandra and Mulisha was as Leandra placed Mulisha's head on her lap.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from above them and they all looked up as the last of the darkspawn died only to see a purple High Dragon. They watched in amazement as the High Dragon made quick work of the darkspawn coming and jumped back as the High Dragon landed, morphing into a old woman dressed in purple and black armour.

"It used to be that we rarely had visitors to the Wilds and now it seems they arrive in hordes!" she said. "Impressive, where'd you learn how to turn into a dragon?" Cassiel asked, making the strange woman chuckle. "Perhaps I am a dragon,"

"If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite." she added. "If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction." she said before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Bethany cried out, "You can't just leave us here!"

"Can I not?" she mused, turning back to them. "I spoted a most curious sight: a mighty Orge, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat?" she eyed Kit. "But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe…for now. Is that not enough?" she asked. "But we won't be able to get through the darkspawn on our own!" Vincent said as he walked up to them.

"They are everywhere, or soon will be. Where is it you plan to run to, hmm?" she asked as she inspected her gauntlet. "We need to get to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches!" Bethany answered.

"Kirkwall? My, but that is quite the voyage you plan." she chuckled. "Your king will not miss you, hmm?" she raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm pretty sure he'll miss his life more," Cassiel said, making the old woman laugh. "Oh! You, I like." she chuckled. "Hurtled into chaos, you fight…and the world will shake around you."

"Is it fate or chance? I can never tell," she mumbled. "It appears fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you." she said as she turned back to face them. "There must be a catch," Vincent said. "There is always a catch! Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!" she cackled. "Maybe…we should trust her. We don't even know who she is." Bethany said, grabbing hold of Vincent's arm.

"I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds." Aveline said. "Some call me that," she shrugged, "Also Flemeth, Asha'bellanar. An 'old hag who talks to much!'." Flemeth chuckled. "Really? Can we trust you?" Vincent asked, eyes narrowing.

"Does it matter? I offer you this: I can get your group past the horde. In exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your reach. Would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?" She asked.

"Should we trust her?" Vincent asked, turning his head to look at them over his shoulder. "I trust her already. Need anymore proof?" Kit shrugged. "Other then the fact that you're insane?" they heard Mulisha weakly laugh. "But yes, we should trust her. She's the only one to get us to safety." she added as she sat up slowly.

Aveline frowned as Wesley grimaced. "Wesley is injured. We'll never make it past the darkspawn."

"If you need to…leave me behind." Wesley whispered. "No! I said I'd drag you out if I had to and I meant it!" Aveline said as she cupped the side of his face.

Vincent frowned as Bethany and Cassiel looked at him pleadingly and looked at Mulisha, who still looked pretty banged up. "We don't have much choice," he sighed. "We never do." Flemeth said. "There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper Marethari."

"Do as she asks with it and any debts between us is paid in full." she handed Vincent the amulet before turning on her heel and walking a few paces away. "Before I take you anywhere, however. There is a matter…"

"No! Leave him alone!" Aveline growled as she jumped up when she saw Flemeth looking at him. "What has been done to your man is in his blood already."

"You lie!"

"She's right, Aveline…I can feel the corruption inside me," Wesley groaned. "What are you talking about?" Cassiel asked curiously. "From the darkspawn, all that blood…I knew when it happened."

"Then how much time before you…?"

"Not long now, if I am any judge."

"There must be something we can do!" Vincent frowned, turning his gaze to Flemeth. "The only cure I know is to become a Grey Warden." she answered. "And they all died at Ostagar." Cassiel sighed. "Not all, but the last are now far out of your reach."

"Aveline…listen to me," Wesley said as he gripped her hand weakly. "You can't ask me this, I won't!" Aveline said weakly, tears at the corner of her eyes. "Please…" Wesley pleaded, "The corruption is a slow death. I can't…" he coughed up blood, it trailing down his chin as Aveline wiped it away tearfully. "He's you're husband, Aveline. We can't do anything." Mulisha whispered as she got up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Be strong, my love." Wesley whispered as tears fell form his eyes.

They all looked away as she grabbed the dagger he had in his grasp and plunged it into him.

"Without an end, there can be no place." Flemeth said form behind her as she stood up. "It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun."

**/.::.\**

"It looks like they're not letting people into the city." Aveline and Mulisha said, gesturing to the guards. "What? That can't be!" Leandra sounded alarmed. "It's true, look at them all." Aveline said.

"They're Fereldens, just like us. Fleeing for their lives." Bethany said, clutching onto Carver's arm. "And they would throw us back to the wolves. Unbelievable." Aveline shook her head. "It's totally believable. When you think about it, wouldn't most people these days sell their own mother just to be safe?" Mulisha shrugged, "No offense, just trying to make a point." she said, arms raised in surrender.

Vincent shook his head at her, smiling. "As long as we're all safe, that's all that matters."

"We need to find Gamlen! Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. He can do something, I'm sure of it!" Leandra said, looking at the gates with a determined look in her eyes.

"let's just hope he received your letter," Carver said dryly. "The guards seem to be reporting to that man. Perhaps we should go talk to him." Aveline said as she, Mulisha and Kit started walking there.

"Get back to the crowd, you lot!" he scowled. "Trying to bully your way through won't get you into Kirkwall any faster." he added. "But you do intend to let us in?" Aveline posed this as a question. "Ha!" he laughed, "We have enough of poor of our own in the Free Marches, we don't need you refugee's piling up here like a middens heap!"

"I heard someone call this fortress the Gallows, is this a prison?" Cassiel asked. "Used to be, back in the Imperial days. They kept slaves here until the Rebellion." he shrugged. "Now the Templar's run it and use it to lock up their mages. Guess not much has changed."

"Are mages imprisoned here?" Mulisha asked as she pushed her way to stand beside Vincent. "Well no more then anywhere else. It's a Circle of magi now."

"Magic is to serve man, not rule him. And mages are better locked up where they can't hurt anyone!"

"there must be someone I can speak to." Vincent said, grabbing hold of Mulisha's arm. The guardsman sighed. "Yes, yes. Always the same story. You want in, talk to Captain Ewald. I'm just here to keep you refugee's from climbing the walls."

Vincent nodded at him before they all walked into the gates to find Captain Ewald.

**-End-**

**Alright, so I hope that they aren't too Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. But I can change some things as I go on, Maker only knows, I've changed **_**Virtual Lover **_**so many times no one comments now XP and it's only **_**two **_**chapters!**

**Er…if there's anything wrong with that, you can always tell us in a review!**

**P.S: My brother said that the first few lines almost seemed like a porno XP a hot one. Tell me what you think?**


	2. Team Assassin and Team Smuggler

**Alright…so…yeah, I got nothing to say, really. You'll see at the end of the chapter. Next one coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this game. I only own Kit and Mulisha.**

**Warnings: Nothing really, just a curse word and a very, very, **_**very **_**minor battle scene a sentence long.**

**/.: Meh :.\**

"I know I'm not supposed to be complaining much since I'm an elf but…My feet hurt!" Mulisha snickered as she leaned against a stone wall by the Gallows, Captain Ewald in sight.

"Well, you can stay here and rest. I'll go have a talk to Captain Ewald," Vincent murmured, patting her head. "Yes, leave the helpless elf." Carver chuckled, earning himself a kick in the shins by her. "Dude, why pick on me?" she scowled as she ran after Vincent.

"Carver, at least try to be nice!" Leandra scolded, "Yes, she is the person who saved Mother's life!" Bethany glared before going after Mulisha, Vincent and Kit, Leandra rushing after them. "Yes, Carver. She's half your size." Cassiel mocked, grinning at him as they went over.

Only to see Kit laughing, "Even in the face of death- well, in the face of little Hawke, my elf is still feisty!" he snickered. "Yes, I was so terrified for my life." Mulisha said dryly. "You want me to pack you the rest of the way?" Kit grinned at her. "Dude, we're only five feet from him."

"Just asking…"

"Let us through, you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit!" a brunette male shouted, a group of men behind him. "Then get back on your ship and leave. Kirkwall has no more room for refugee's." Captain Ewald sighed. "But the ships are already gone! We paid good coin to get here!" another man shouted. "You and half of Ferelden, there's nothing I can do! The city is full!" he insisted.

"But surely there's a bit of extra room for the pretty people?" Cassiel grinned. "I find keeping my neck _away _from Knight-Commander's blade a far more attractive idea then any of you," Ewald said dryly, "We've been letting you Fereldens in for months. You're too late, there's no more room." he added.

"But we have family here! Isn't that enough?" Bethany asked. "I've heard claims like that a thousand times. Trust me." he sighed, "We'll find ships to take you all back to Ferelden-eventually. Until then, you can stay here."

"Their uncles Gamlen Amell! He should know they're coming, at least. Surely someone can find him for them," Mulisha said as she pushed her way to stand beside Vincent. "Gamlen…I know that name," Ewald said thoughtfully. "He's a nobleman here in the city. Our family has an estate!" Bethany sniffed. "A nobleman?" Ewald laughed. "The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together."

"If he comes back, I'll bring you to him," he sighed at Leandra and Bethany's dejected looks. "But I don't have time to-"

"What? You're just going to let them in?" the leader shouted. "I didn't say anything about-"

"We're been here for four days!" another sneered, "They just got here!"

"That's it! We're carving our way out of here! Men!"

"Thunderhumping mother fuckers!" Mulisha cursed as they all drew their weapons.

Running into the fray, the mages stayed a distance away as swords, daggers and shields clanged together. Blood dripping to the ground as Mulisha thrust her dagger into a mans neck, Kit swinging around in a circle and slicing four men in half. Vincent and Bethany casting a fire and ice spell. Carver smashing the frozen people into pieces as Cassiel and Aveline polished off the ones closest to Leandra.

"Unbelievable!" Ewald laughed as Mulisha severed the leader's head from his body. "Captain!" the guardsman from before shouted as he ran toward them. "Are you alright?" he panted. "I am, no thanks to you," he scoffed, "Where is everyone? Go find them, I want this kept under control!" he ordered. "You have my thanks, though." he said as he turned to face them. "Meh, it was no problem." Mulisha waved her right hand in the air after cleaning off her blades with a cloth found on the bodies.

"What she said," Kit chuckled.

**/.: Three Days Later :.\**

Kit sighed as he cracked his neck, leaning against the wall beside Bethany and Mulisha, Vincent on the other side. Carver was gazing out at the ocean boredly as Aveline paced and Leandra nervously wringed her hands.

"Its been three days! The waiting has to end." Aveline finally sighed. "I'm sure it won't be much longer! Gamlen must still be looking for us!" Leandra insisted, sniffing. "And if he's not?" Aveline scoffed. "Hey now, we have no idea if he's looking or not looking for us! And it does us no good to argue about it!" Mulisha said as she got up and put a hand on Leandra's arm.

Kit just shrugged and looked off in disinterest. "There always has to be a bright side with you, elf." Mulisha grinned at him. "If no one wants to see a bright side though, then why not show it to them?" she laughed. "I guess you're right," Kit chuckled. "At least you haven't seen a frowny face on me yet," making Bethany, Cassiel and Mulisha chuckle.

"Hold on, I think someone's coming!" Carver and Vincent said, turning toward the entrance to Kirkwall as an old man with grey haired walked out. "Leandra!" he cried out as he spotted them, "Damn, girl. The years haven't been kind to you." he laughed as they embraced. "Gamlen!"

"Let me say up front though, I wasn't expecting this. The Blight, your husband dead…I'd, uh, figured you'd pretty much be Ferelden for life."

"Oh, Gamlen." Leandra sniffed, tears trailing from her eyes. "It was so horrible. We almost lost Bethany." she buried her face in his chest. "Ah, Leandra…I don't think I can do anything…"

"But what about Mother?" Vincent frowned, "Can you get her in, at least?" Bethany added in. "No!" Leandra said fiercely, "We stay together!"

Gamlen sighed, "I was hoping to grease some palms. But the Knight-Commander's been cracking down. We're gonna need more grease." Leandra frowned at him, "But what about the estate? Surely Father left something behind when he died!" she looked so down that Cassiel wrapped an arm around her and Mulisha patted her arm. "Right…" Gamlen suddenly looked nervous, "About the estate…we, uh…it's gone. To settle a debt, I've been…meaning to write to you." he fidgeted.

"Then there's no hope!" Leandra cried. "Not, not quite! I know some people who might help! If you're…if you're not to delicate about the company you keep, that is…"

Vincent sighed, "Well, out with it. What do you have in mind?" Cassiel scowled. "I talked to my contacts and I found some people who might be willing to pay your way into the city, "Gamlen said, "The catch is you have to work off a debt, for a year."

"A year?" Leandra sounded shocked. "it's the best I can do! Honestly!"

"Trust me, when I say a bunch of refugee's won't get a better option anywhere else."

Cassiel laughed, "I'm sure we'll be free and clear before we know it!" Earning herself an amused look from Mulisha. "I managed to convince my contacts to come to the Gallows to meet you personally." Gamlen said. "Meeran heads up the mercenary company, the Red Irons. They're looking for recruits."

"Athenril…I guess you might call her a smuggler." Gamlen fidgeted under Vincent's intense gaze, "Either one of them can help you. All you need to do is find them in the courtyard and convince them you're worth the trouble."

Seeing Vincent opening his mouth to ask a question, Mulisha tugged on his arm. "Vinny, I…uh, need to talk to you for a moment." Giving her a confused look, Mulisha tugged him away from the group and behind a pillar. "Um…okay, so we weren't as truthful as we were supposed to be but…you don't need to ask Gamlen who Meeran and Athenril is."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her, "And why is that?" he asked cautiously, taking a step back from her. "Well…feel free to call me crazy but I'm kinda the Goddess of your world, I suppose." Mulisha laughed nervously. "Goddess?" Vincent gave her a deadpan look. "Alright, so, in my world. You're just characters I can control, in a game I like to play. It's called Dragon Age 2 and, well…you and Cassiel are the main characters."

"And I should believe you're not crazy because?" there was a little fireball in his palm, making Mulisha glup. "Well…you're father escaped from here and ran away with your mother to Ferelden, having you and your siblings. He's also the one to teach you and Bethany how to control and cast magic. And always had to move, running from Templars whenever they took notice of you."

Mulisha took a deep breath, "I also know that Athenril deals in everything but slavery and she never runs on Thieves Guild ground, and that she's the lesser of two evils. Also, you'll have to convince that Merchant over there to give you the money he owes her if you decide to side with the smugglers."

"Meeran, on the other hand, wants you to kill some nobleman for warning another noble that the Red Irons want him dead. And I also know that Gamlen told them both that you and Bethany were mages." Mulisha shrugged helplessly as Vincent eyed her.

"Vinny!" Cassiel cried out as she glomped him. "We talked to Athenril and Meeran. Meeran wants us to kill some nobleman and Athenril wants us to take the money that merchant-" she pointed over to a merchant in a yellow and red tunic, "because he owes her!"

"…So you're not crazy. But how can I trust you now?" Vincent asked, clutching Cassiel closer to him. "You don't have to trust me, if you don't want to. I'm just saying I know what's going to happen in the years to come." Mulisha sighed. "What are you talking about over here?" Carver scowled, "She claims she's a Goddess." Vincent siad dryly. "Oh no, I didn't mean that. I meant I'm like a Goddess. When you think about it, it's kinda true but anyways, I meant…well."

"She means you're the people we created in a game. You-" Kit pointed at Vincent. "Are my male mage named Vincent Hawke. And you're sister Cassiel is Mulisha's female rogue."

"Abomination!" Carver growled, grabbing his sword. "Dude, we are _not _abominations. Even if we were, don't you think we would have killed you already?" Mulisha raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, we-" she gestured to her and Kit. "Are from a different universe where none of this-" this time she gestured to all around them, "Is not _real _and only a part of a game by a company named Bioware."

Carver looked confused as Cassiel grabbed a shocked Bethany. Vincent licking his lips as he eyed them. "That's true…still, did you know about Flemeth?"

"Oh yeah, we also knew that one of you're siblings had to die too. It's at the beginning of the game. If you're a mage, Bethany dies by the Orge. If you're a warrior or rogue, then it's Carver. Funny how it's two older Hawke's rather then just one though." Mulisha mused. "You…you mean one of us had to die?" Bethany almost shrieked. "Well…yes. Although we're actually lucky that you didn't."

"All craziness aside, I'm going with Meeran!" Cassiel grinned. "You're not…weirded out or anything?" Mulisha eyed Cassiel. "Why should I be? I mean, surely you would have killed us or something if you were evil. And you can be a great help! Just think about it, we'll know what's after us before they even know we know!" she added excitedly. "Oh please, Vinny, can we keep them?" Cassiel turned pleading eyes up to him.

"I…well…" Vincent took a deep breath as he thought over the pros and cons. "Yes, but we have to keep it a secret. Everyone will think us crazy if word got out."

"Yay!" Mulisha grinned, refraning from hugging him.

"Alright, so who's on team Smuggler and who's team Assassin?"

"Oh, I already said Assassin," Cassiel snickered. "I'm going with Cassiel, on this one. I like the way he talks,"

"Smuggler, it seems the lesser of good evils." Bethany said. "Well, me and Kit are all for team Smuggler. I suppose Aveline would be for team Smuggler, too, right?" Mulisha shrugged. "Did I miss anything?" Speak of the devil. "Oh, yes. You missed a lot. Apparently, Mulisha and Kit are from another world!" Cassiel laughed.

"What?" Aveline stood stock still before turning a glare on them. "We come in peace! Honest!" Mulisha held her hands up in surrender. "Aveline, they're coming with us." Vincent said. "Are you sure that's wise, Hawke?"

"No, but it's better if we keep them with us, they do have no where else to go."

"How did you get here, anyways?" Bethany asked curiously as Aveline and Vincent argued in harsh whispers. "I have absolutely no idea. One minute we were in our house having breakfast, the next. We're surrounded by darkspawn and you guys came running to our rescue." Mulisha shrugged as Kit wandered off. "Oh…" Bethany looked so sad for her, Mulisha chuckled and squeezed her arm softly. "No worries, Beth. I had always wondered if it was possible."

"Oh, will you tell us stories of your world?" Bethany asked breathlessly, "I over heard you and Kit talking about something called…_Star Wars _and it sounded fascinating." she giggled. "Oh, sure!" Mulisha grinned. "So…I got the money." Kit said lazily. "What money?" Mulisha and Bethany gave him a confused look. "For Athenril," he gave them a 'duh' look. "Oh…well…we should go give it to her then."

**/.: Meh :.\**

**So…I'm not satisfied with this. Vincent gave in to easily but hey, it's a chapter! Oh, and the reason why Cassiel is as she is, is because she's bipolar. You can see that, can't you? And a little crazy…but Vincent is the reasonable one, the one that doesn't trust as easily. But he gives into his siblings far to easily, so he's kinda a push over for his friends and family.**

**And yes, this was an idea of mine and it was supposed to be an epic argument but it turned into…well, this! And yes, there is absolutely no heart, soul and emotion in the story. BIOWARE IS EVIL!**

**Anyways…Next chapter will most likely be better, I hope…**

**Meh, bitch at me in you're reviews, will you?**


	3. Enter Varric and Aveline

**So there's still no bitching…which isn't surprising, really. I mean, I just uploaded this. And I didn't upload Team Smuggler and Team Assassin days ago. More like a few hours ago, XP**

**Anyways, I tried to put more emotion and soul in this one. What with twisting words and reactions and such. I decided to just get the dialogue, expressions and twist them a little to fit the story line. Hopefully it's a little better. And I always figured that everyone went on every mission, except for, you know. The Deep Roads, Arishok and…erm…yeah, I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kit and Mulisha.**

**Rated for: Anything. Really. Very minor anyways, this chapter is actually very, very tame. As in, there's nothing really there. Only that guy getting shot in the shoulder by Varric. And a group of Carta getting killed, but it's only mentioned/talked about.**

**/.: Watching you walk Away :.\**

**One Year Later**

"No!" a dwarf barked out, "Andraste's tits, humans. You know how many people want to be hired in on this expedition?" he scoffed as they walked past a fidgety looking man eyeing Vincent's coin purse. "But we heard you were going into the Deep Roads! Surely you'll need all the help you can-"

"For the last time, _no!_"

"You're too late, already done." he added as they came to a stop. "This is the short of venture that can make a man for life! I'm not about to take any chances hiring random humans."

"We've fought and killed darkspawn, how many of your hired men can say that?" Vincent asked, frowning when he saw Mulisha coming towards them. He only scoffed at them, "Stand in line, human. Half of Kirkwall wants to be my new best friend right now."

"And you're looking for a quick way out of the slums, right? You and half of Ferelden in this dump," he sighed, "Find another meal ticket," he walked away, Mulisha finally standing by their sides. "I told you he was only going to turn you away." she snickered, making Vincent glare at her. "Then what would you tell us to do?" he sneered lightly, exasperated.

"Just because I know what's going to happen, doesn't mean I'm here to make life easier for you," she chuckled. "Walk this way, fate is soon to come." she added as she tugged Vincent and Bethany back the way they came.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Bethany asked, "We've got nothing to stop the next person from selling us out! This expedition was our last chance…" she looked so sad that Mulisha hooked an arm through Bethany's. "You'll see, Beth, everything will be fine."

"And we've made a name for ourselves this last year. We'll find something." Vincent said, wrapping an arm around Bethany's shoulders. "And we have to. We need coin, status, _something _we can hide behind. As long as we're just refugee's, we're nothing." she sniffed. "Maybe…Gamlen knows someone who can talk to Bartrend for us…"

"It's worth a shot, at least." Vincent sighed. "Or, we could…you know, turn this corner and find out." Mulisha had an amused look in her eyes. "But he's all we've got," Bethany sighed, "Maker save us…"

"Still, we might as well ask. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do…"

As they rounded a corner, that fidgety red head rushed by them, knocking into Vincent and taking his coin purse.

Glaring at him, Vincent and the rest gave chase, only to see an arrow soar through the air and sink into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall with a cry of pain. Mulisha grinned when she caught sight of the dwarf in fancy red and gold clothes holding a giant crossbow as he grabbed the coin, taking the arrow and telling him to scat.

"You should probably look after that more closely," he chuckled. "The names Varric basterd you were talking to, that was my brother, Bartrend." he added as he threw the coin purse at them, Mulisha catching it when it was within catching distance; Handing it over to Vincent, who tied it back onto his belt. "And I'm sorry for Bartrend. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw." he said, smirking. "But you would?" Vincent raised an eyebrow, Mulisha only grinning at him as Bethany stood in between them. "I would!" he laughed, "What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you."

"He would never admit it either- he's too proud. I, however, am quite practical." Varric laughed. "And you're part of Bartrend's venture?" Vincent asked, giving him a wary look. "That's right!" he said cheerily. "The Deep Roads wouldn't normally be my thing, but I can't allow the head of our family to go down there alone." he added. "So, as you might imagine. I have more then a passing interest in the expeditions success." he nodded. "But what makes you so certain we can help? You know nothing about us."

"Oh, I believe he knows about you. As you were saying, you did make a name for yourself." Mulisha grinned cheekily at Vincent. "And that I do!" Varric laughed, "With Athenril, you not only served. You _impressed." _he grinned. "The name Hawke is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Ferelden fresh off the boat." he added.

"You must have heard of my siblings and friends as well, then."

"Only a little on some. Kit, Mulisha and Cassiel, on the other hand. Are almost as famous as you." he chuckled. "Frankly, I'd rather you take the credit." Bethany said, "Although I don't think Carver would agree." making Mulisha snort. "When does Carver ever agree?"

"Madam!" Varric laughed. "Your secrets are safe with me!"

"Find out what's he's offering, we need a way into this expedition." Bethany whispered to Vincent and Mulisha. "There's some way to convince Bartrend to hire us, right?" Mulisha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we don't need other hirelings, we need a partner!" Varric laughed.

"Truth be told, Bartrend's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own. But he can't do it." he answered their questioning looks. "Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you!" he added. Vincent still gave him a wary look, "You're brother doesn't seem like the sort who's willing to split the profits." Vincent said. Varric laughed, "My brother is many things, but he's not stupid."

"Far better to share the profits then be trapped inside a thaig with a thousand darkspawn between you and the exit." he chuckled, "Trust me, he'll come around."

Mulisha nudged Vincent, "It sounds interesting- but if I had any gold, I wouldn't need this job." he said dryly. "You need to think big! There's only a brief window open after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with darkspawn." Varric grinned. "The treasure you find down there, could set you and you're family for life!"

"It won't be easy…but it's a chance, we have to take it!" Bethany said, grasping Vincent's arm with a pleading look in her eyes. "Yeah, Vinny. Window won't be open for long, ya know." Mulisha smirked, making Vincent narrow his eyes at her. "Better to work our way into this expedition then sit around waiting to be thrown into the Gallows, at any rate." Bethany added. "We work together, you and I, and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you want. What do you say?"

Looking at Bethany and Mulisha's pleading looks, he looked at Varric. "We have a deal."

"Perfect!" Varris grinned, spreading his arms wide before dropping them again. "Kirkwall's crawling with work. You set aside some coin from every job, and you'll have the money in no time!" he added. "Maybe Aveline can find us some work. She's part of the City Guard now."

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Aveline _does _have a job for us. We should probably go see her." Mulisha tugged on Vincent's arm. "She'll be at the barracks in the Viscount's Keep." she added. "We should talk privately when you get the chance." Varric cut in. "In the Hanged Man, maybe- I'll be there when I'm not with you." he added.

"Now, lets go see what trouble we can stir up."

**/.: Aveline :.\**

"Aveline!" Mulisha hugged Aveline, ignoring the discomfort of the armour. "Aveline," Vincent chuckled as Mulisha let go of Aveline after getting a one armed hug. "Hello Hawke, Mulisha. Bethany." she gazed at the Patrol charts. "What, you didn't miss us?" Mulisha pouted at her. "What? Oh, oh right. Sorry, it just feels like we just talked to each other not too long ago. I've been keeping an eye on you guys,"

"You know I don't like people watching me, Aveline," Mulisha frowned. "Information is one of the few perks of this job," Aveline gave Mulisha an amused look. "Watch out for Bartrend, he's a son of a bitch." she added, Vincent frowning at her, "You know I don't like it when you have people watch us," he sighed, agreeing with Mulisha. "It saved me camping on your doorsteps. Especially after what we went through to get here…" she shrugged. ''Well…you're no child. But I take care of my friends, as alien as they are," she muttered the last part, spying Varric as she looked at Mulisha.

"Besides, the places they have me patrolling, I have time." she added. Vincent chuckled, Bethany smiling. "Still having trouble, you? I thought you were part of all this?" Mulisha tilted her head to the side. "Lately, I honestly don't know. I've been pushed out on some dead patrols. Maybe I stepped on somebody's toes." Aveline sighed.

Vincent gave her an amused look, "You can be a little forceful."

Aveline laughed, "My charm, right? I should be able to go where I'm needed." she groaned. "In fact…" she eyed Vincent, "I might have a job for you. Let me know if you want to do a favour for Kirkwall."

"Otherwise, I'm here if you need me. Maker knows I could use more satisfying work." she chuckled. Mulisha smirked, "Alright, Aveline, have something worth doing?" Aveline smiled, "My patrols may be empty walks in the dark, but there's something big coming up and I could use you," she leaned against the wall. "An ambush, probably for a caravan, although I can't find any shipments that match up."

"Doesn't matter though. Highwaymen waiting for someone to rob? I'm putting a stop to it, my district or not." she vowed. "Do you have a name, or anything else to go by?" Varric asked. "Not important. If we show up and attack, they're bad, simple as that." she shrugged. "I'll wager it's smuggler's though. Like I said, seems like an obviously trap for a caravan."

"Oh for the love of- No more questions. Alright? We'll do this, I'll explain on the way, so let's go!" Mulisha tugged on Vincent's arm, making him chuckle. "So you know who and what we're up against?" he raised an eyebrow at her, Aveline giving her a curious look. "Yes, but I can't tell you here. Let's go and kick some ass, okay?" Mulisha said as she walked up the stairs, the other's following. "Well, Aveline, looks like you have yourself partners." Vincent chuckled. "I knew I could count on you," she smiled.

"They're hidden up-"

"Sundermount, and yes, we _are _going to take the short cut. Just as soon as we go get that amulet Flemeth gave us and Kit." Mulisha chuckled as she skipped out in front of them, Varric giving her an odd look. "She-_we'll _explain later," Bethany said, giving Mulisha a small glare, "Hey, he's gonna find out eventually." she shrugged.

"So you know that you can't run off and do it without me then, right?" Aveline raised an eyebrow at Mulisha. "Oh yeah, the day is still early. We're just going to go get Kit and tell Leandra were we're going, and yes, Vincent, Carver _is _coming with us. He's such a big baby he'd whine and bitch until Leandra chases him after us." Mulisha laughed as they stepped down the stairs of the Viscounts Keep.

**/.: Lowtown, Old City Slums :.\**

"A Ferelden in the Guard, what will they think of next?" Varric sounded amused. "Do you have a problem with that, Varric?" Aveline raised an eyebrow at him. "Me?" he chuckled, "My family's not native either. I'm just…surprised. Lot of old prejudice in the Guard." he shrugged. "I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds." Aveline shot back. "You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway."

"A lot of people should be scared of Aveline. She's like a spirit of Justice in the real realm," Mulisha chuckled as she, Vincent and Bethany parted ways. "This is Kit and I's place, that-" she nodded toward where Vincent and Bethany were entering. "Is theirs, you can come in or wait out here, if you want." she shrugged. "Ah, I think I'll come in with you." Varric chuckled, stepping in as Aveline leaned against the side of the door. "I'll be out here to tell you when they come back out," was her only answer as the door closed.

**/.: Gamlens House :.\**

"It's hard to believe they left me nothing…" Leandra whispered as she sank into a chair. "It's not that hard to believe." Gamlen scoffed, "What with you running off with your Ferelden apostate and-"

"I'm still their daughter! The eldest!" Leandra snapped. "And my children have been in servitude- _servitude!- _for a year! They should be nobility!" she added, stepping up in Gamlen's face. "If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming!" Galen snapped back, stepping away.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Leandra. "This is the way things are, Mother. Gamlen can't change that now," he said to her, Bethany grabbing unto her free hand. "She was supposed to marry the Count de Launci. And then she ran off with that _mage." _Gamlen sneered before turning to look at Leandra again, "You don't get to stay the favourite when you do that!"

"Where is Father's will? If I could just see for myself-" Gamlen cut her off, "It's not here, alright? It was read, it went into the vault. No one needed to look at it again!"

Carver and Bethany gave Gamlen suspicious looks. "Did Grandfather mention Mother in his will at all?" Bethany questioned. "Our Father died when Vincent was still in short pants, girl. You can hardly expect me to remember!" Gamlen scowled.

"That sounds awfully like a 'yes' to me," Carver glared. "What do you mean, put in the vault? Can't Mother look at it?" Cassiel scowled as she walked in. "Yes, we have a right to look at it." Vincent added in. "Maybe so," Gamlen eyed them, "But you won't be seeing the bloody thing. It's still locked up in the estate. And that's long out of my hands." he added.

"You didn't take your parents will? Sounds fishy to me." Carver butt in. "It was old news, you think I've been sitting here for twenty five years waiting for Leandra to slink back?" he barked. "Who bought the estate, Gamlen?" Leandra scowled. "Perhaps I can speak to them, was it the Reinhards?" she questioned. "No one you know, so get used to Lowtown, Sister. That's where we're going to stay." he sneered.

Cassiel and Carver sneered as they marched off to another room, Vincent and Bethany following.

"So…I hate thinking badly of family, but…did Uncle Gamlen seem a little slippery when he talked about Grandfather's will?" Bethany questioned, making Carver and Cassiel snort. "Of course he did, he doesn't have an honest bone in his body!" Carver sneered. "I think he's almost as bad as they come," Cassiel scoffed. Bethany waved them off, turning to glance at Vincent, who had remained quiet.

"If he say, _invested,_ money that was supposed to be Mother's, do you think he would tell us?"

"No, honestly, I don't think he would." Vincent said truthfully. "Oh, of course he wouldn't! He's a snake!" Carver scowled, kicking away a mouse. "Gamlen can't say 'Good morning," without lying at least twice." Cassiel snorted, smacking Carver for hurting such a small creature.

Bethany sighed, "Mother's been in such a melancholy since Gamlen told her how angry her parents were. About father." she shook her head, black locks of hair brushing her shoulders. "She told me she wishes she had died back in Ferelden," Bethany sniffed as tears trailed form her eyes, her siblings instantly hugging her any which way they could.

"It's like coming here ruined every good thing about her childhood." Bethany whispered after she had finished crying, Carver and Cassiel the first ones to let her go. 'I wish we could get some pf it back," she added.

"We can, when this Deep Roads expedition comes through. We can buy back the Amell Estate and move into high town." Vincent said, petting Bethany's hair. Cassiel scoffed, "Gamlen told me that he gave the estate to settle a payment. A slaver who beat him at dice."

"Yes, so apparently, our ancestral home is now a base for slavers all over Thedas." Carver added in. "Gamlen couldn't have just sold himself and saved us all the trouble?" Vincent smiled, watching the brief look of shock and surprise on his siblings' faces before they started laughing. "Can you just imagine it?" Bethany giggled. "Gamlen sweeping floors and scrubbing for some Tevinter matriarch?" Cassiel snorted.

"Seriously, thought. Those scum have no right to our family's things!" Carver scowled when everyone stopped laughing. Cassiel looked thoughtful, "We should break in there. Get the will for mother." Bethany said as she held onto Carver's arm.

"I already talked to them both about this, Gamlen said that they guard the front entrance well." she added. "But Mother gave us her old key. She said it should unlock the cellar. Apparently, the sewers run right beneath the house." Cassiel said.

"Carver, go tell Mulisha and the rest next door. Tell them to meet us in Darktown." Vincent said. "Alright, _leader._" Carver growled, walking out of the room. A few minutes later hearing a door slam closed as he left, making everyone in the house wince.

**/.: Mulisha and Company :.\**

"Hey, Guardsman. The Carta are died." Mulisha said when they were in hearing distance. "Excuse me, did you say something? I didn't hear you. And clumsy me, I seem to have dropped a coin purse into your hand." she said before walking away. "Well, that's one way to make money." Varric chuckled. "Oh yes, why don't we do it again?" Kit snickered. "Oh wow…I never thought that this would be the amount paid." Mulisha mused as she tightened the string up again and tied it to her belt. "Well, let's go. Vinny said to wait for them at the secret entrance to the Amell mansion in Darktown, may as well get to it." Mulisha shrugged as she, Kit, Carver and Varric walked away.

**/.: Wishing that you would Stay :.\**

**The Lyrics for the beginning and end is Watching You Walk Away by Shane Yellowbird.**

**So I still want you to bitch. Not flame, flames will be laughed at and used to roast Meredith.**

**So nothing really to say, said it all up there -points to beginning- so review!~**


	4. To Kill a Mage

**So…have you noticed I've been- unconsciously- renaming movies to fit the chapters XP what movies, I can't seem to remember…huh…a little help with that?**

**Disclaimer: Alas, my pretty readers, I don't own Dragon Age. If I did, Fenders would be a canon pairing XP I only own Mulisha and Kit, sadly. I also don't own **_**Watching You Walk Away - Shane Yellowbird**_** in the previous chapter and **_**Wonderland - Natalia Kills**_**, this chapter.**

**Warnings: Oh yeah…erm…minor battle scene. I suppose. And some…you know what? Don't really need this, you'll see why I put it rated T as soon as we get a few more chapters deeper. And I'm gonna stop putting the Warning's in too…**

**Oh yeah, for all you **_**Virtual Lover **_**readers reading this, I am going to update it…never.**

_**-gets hit-**_

**I was joking! But seriously, I'm not gonna be updating it until this is finished. Such a sad day….**

**/.: Don't want your stiletto's; I'm not, not Cinderalla .:\**

Mulisha let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Didn't you say Vinny and the rest were to met us here?" she questioned, giving Carver a deadpan look. "Look, Vincent only told me to tell you to come here, in this _stink _hole, to wait for them so we can go kill slavers living in our family mansion, okay?" Carver growled, irritated.

"Did you happen to pack any sweets, while we're waiting?" Kit turned pleading eyes to Mulisha. "Didn't you pack any sweets?" Mulisha raised a eyebrow, taking off her backpack to dig in it. "No…"

"…you're hopless," she sighed as she tossed a bag to him. "Make it last awhile, will you? I can't magic up any candy, ya know." she rolled her eyes. "Wow, I thought mages could do that," making Mulisha groan at the shocked looks Carver and Varric were giving her. "They didn't know I was a mage, you idiot!" she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose at the shock turned betrayed look on Carver's face.

"And when, were you going to tell us?" Carver gritted out, teeth grinding together. "I didn't want you to know," she shrugged. "What?" Varric gave them all a confused look. "So they haven't told you yet?" Carver scoffed. "Argh…" Mulisha groaned. "They said they'd explain it to me," Varric raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I've waited long enough, don't you think? It appears as though they aren't going to be here for a while, doesn't it?"

Mulisha sighed again, burying her face in her hands before looking back at Varric. "Alright, so since we're pretty much alone right now. I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else, you got me?" she growled, "Because if so much as a hint got out about the truth about me and Kit, I will torture you so bad, you wish you had never meet me," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Kit narrowed his eyes at Varric too, "I'll personally see to it that you get delivered to her, got it dwarf?" he growled. "Alright, alright. You have my word!" Varric held his hands up in surrender. Mulisha eyed him for a few seconds before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into an unlocked door, Carver and Kit following, closing and locking the door as they all piled in, ignoring the bloody cots, bandages and the smell of herbs and sickness.

"Alright, so what we were going to explain to you was that…well, we're not from _this _world." Mulisha said, hopping on a table with a sigh. "…so you're demons?" Varric gave her an amused look. "_No! _Oh my God…why is it that everyone's reaction is 'So you're demons?', can't there be, I don't know. 'So what the hell are you's'?" Mulisha groaned. "Because you're so short and I'm so tall?" Kit grinned.

"Oh for the love of…We come from a world where everything _here_, is nothing but a game to us! Vincent and Cassiel, only characters we can create and control. We know everything there is to know about this world!" Mulisha smacked her forehead. "We know who Hawke is supposed to meet and who will follow, what's going to happen and what the Deep Roads expedition holds in store." she added, tapping thin air with her right foot.

"And I think we're also in Ander's clinic right now…'cause he's one of the people we meet…I also think that's him standing right there." Kit sounded amused as Carver and Mulisha argued with Varric. "They're not demons, okay? We would have known by now if they were! They've only been a pain in the ass, anyways!" Carver growled. "Who the hell are you calling a pain in the ass, you fraggin big baby? 'Damn Vincent, he think's he's so good? I'll show him!', you have friggin issues, _boy." _Mulisha scowled. "You better not me talking to me, _elf._" Carver turned to glare down at Mulisha. "Oh, and what's going to happen? Are you going to go crying to Vinny?" she mocked, raising an eyebrow mockingly at him.

"I can handle myself!" Carver sneered, bending to her level to get in her face as she stood on her tip toes to meet him. "Oh, then why is it that Cassiel always had you're back in battle when you were working for the Red Irons? Had to have you're older sister looking after you 'cause Vincent wasn't there?" she growled.

Kit grinned as Varric looked on in bemusement, temporarily forgetting about Anders as they both started laughing. "Seriously, though. We should stop ignoring Anders." Kit said once he stopped laughing. "And how, exactly, do you know my name?" his voice rang out coldly, Carver jerking away from Mulisha as if burned.

Mulisha turned around to face him, an amused look on her face. "You were there the whole time, weren't you?" she asked, a smirk curling her lips. "That doesn't mean I believe you, I think you _are _demons." he growled, taking out his staff. "Oh my- do we honestly look like demons or people possessed by demons?" she deadpanned.

"Seriously? If I am a demon, I must be an attractive demon for you to hit on me." Kit grinned cheekily. "Dude, he hasn't flirted _once _with you." Mulisha gave him her deadpan look. "He'll get it later on," Kit waved his hand in the air.

"Then again…I'm not Hawke," Kit looked thoughtful, "Then again, I'm _not _Hawke…" he grinned. "That didn't even make sense." Carver said. "It doesn't have to," Kit chuckled. Anders was eyeing them warily the whole time, clenching and unclenching his fist, "Tell me something no one else knows, then." he said finally after everyone turned back to him. "Oh, that's easy. You're possessed by a friend of yours you meet through the Warden-Commander. A spirit in the Fade named Justice. He's also changed, since forging his soul with yours, becoming a spirit of Vengeance and coming out whenever you see a Templar." Mulisha waved an hand in the air looking uninterested as she said the words fast, the last word drawn out in a sing-song voice.

"How did you…how did you _know _that?" Anders growled.

"Yeah…I don't wanna add anymore to that. I only know is-" Kit mocked the sound of an explosion, spreading his hands wide. Mulisha growled and smacked him, "You are so lucky Carver and Varric didn't hear you!" she hissed at him.

"Anyways, yeah. I know about you. Him, he's just an idiot." she shrugged, jerking her thumb at Kit.

"I'm not completely idiotic, you know," Kit pouted at her. "You have a thing for crazy, a fetish for it. You're a complete moron." she rolled her eyes. "And?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Anders." she snickered. Kit looked away, looking oddly shamefaced. "I hate you, Elf." he sulked. "Thus proving I win another fight." Mulisha mock cheered. "You have a thing for dicks…_Fenris._" Kit grinned evilly at her.

Mulisha coughed, "You're an ass."

"And I also have a thing for dwarves, by the way. I don't hear you calling on that!" she said, mockingly raising an eyebrow at him. "Big babies…" he laughed, covering his eyes. "At least I didn't get chased by one all around Darktown."

"What can I say? He was in a large number…"

"Meaning you were drunk!"

"Yes…and I was too wasted and I ran my way to Anders clinic…"

"Loser…"

"Craziness aside!" Carver growled, pulling Mulisha over to stand by him as to try stop them from arguing anymore, if you could even call it that. "What are we going to do with him?" he pointed at a annoyed looking Anders. "Why, we're going to keep him, of course!" Mulisha grinned at him, making Carver sigh and drop his head on her head, slumping.

"Really?"

"Well, he does have maps to the Deep Roads we need…"

"How did you know we needed another entrance to the Deep Roads?" Varric raised an eyebrow at her. "A wizard told me." she chuckled. "That is so wizard," Kit cackled.

"So that means you're not here to take me back-"

"To the Wardens, no. I also know they made you give up Ser-Pounce-A-Lot too. Actually…I, uh, was actually the one to give him to you." Mulisha scratched her cheek. "Well, not me exactly. But Titan, the Hero of Ferelden. Also Zevran Arainai's lover but-" Mulisha stopped at the annoyed look she was getting from Kit. "Anyways, a favour for a favour?" she turned pleading eyes to Anders. "We'll help you with Karl and you'll give us the maps?"

"How did you- never mind, considering you knew about Justice. I'm not surprised you also knew about Karl." Anders sheathed his staff reluctantly. Eyeing her cautiously, Anders circled around the table he was standing behind to stand a few feet away from the tiny elf. "Justice says not to trust you," he finally said. "Justice needs to get laid, not give you advice on who and who not to trust. Besides, doesn't he say that to everyone you meet?" Mulisha raised an eyebrow at him.

Ander's lips twitched at her words. "I shouldn't trust you, but…when will you be available?" he sighed. "Well…we're actually waiting for others to be here to break into the Amell Estate, here." Mulisha shrugged. "Apparently, the entrance is right outside you're clinic. And then we need to go to a raid out in Sundermount and then to find a Dalish Keeper named Maretheri and get an amulet delivered. So not for awhile."

"Well…I'll be here when you're finally free." he sighed. "Oh, don't worry Anders, you'll do fine without me for a week or two." she chuckled, patting his arm. "Anyways, I think that's the others outside, we should go. See you in awhile!"

**/.: Birthright, Basements of Amell :.\**

"Well…this is a dump." Mulisha said dryly. "You can read minds now?" Kit raised an eyebrow at her. "No, this is just a dump," she said, gesturing to boxes upon boxes and stains on the floor. "Are you _sure, _you're not a blood mage?" Cassiel gave her a weird look. "Damn it, how many times must I say it? I'd rather _die _then become a blood mage! Have you seen them? They're so, demon this, demon that. Oh, look at me, I'm _so _much stronger because I have demons on my side. I can rise the dead, I killed Templars! They could be just crapping shit for all I care! Blood magic is the forbidden for me. I'll never turn to it!" Mulisha scoffed.

"You've already got Bethany and Vincent to throw things at her just to see if she was possessed and whatnot, leave her alone!" Carver growled angrily. "Somebody has a little mage crush," Kit cackled in a sing song voice, earning himself a glare from Carver.

"Can we drop this conversation and get on with the mission, already?" Vincent looked annoyed as he and Aveline walked on ahead cautiously.

Mulisha raised an eyebrow at Carver as she tugged him forward by his forearm. Not seeing the faint pink blush on his cheeks and the cheeky, devious grins Varric and Kit shared.

She shrieked as she jerked her and Carver away from a dagger flying straight toward them. "Give an elf a warning, will ya?" she snapped, taking out her long sword and dagger, Carver and Kit already rushing into the battle as Varric started shooting bolts from Bianca.

"Well what did you want me to say? Holy frick, there's people over there trying to kill us!" Kit asked mockingly as he sank his broad sword through an enemy's stomach. "Or maybe, Oh look, what nice people. They have weapons!"

"Or would you rather my battle cry?" he asked dryly as he severed the heads of three people, Vincent setting the ones behind him aflame as Bethany froze the ones trying to stab Aveline in the back. "Get over here!" Kit said in a deep voice, yanking a small female slaver toward him before plunging his sword through her stomach and slicing her in two.

Carver leapt in the air and sliced an enemy down the middle, panting as he and Mulisha pushed their backs together as Varric shot the last straight in the head.

"God, and you said that this is the home base of all slavers over Thedas? How fraggin many do you figure are in the house?" Mulisha sighed as she waltzed over to a chest, kneeling down to see the lock.

"Too many," Cassiel groaned as she handed her, her own lock picks. "Be a dear and open that?" she turned pleading eyes to Mulisha, "I was planning to anyways," Mulisha only chuckled.

"Stealing?" Carver scowled at them. "Looking, dumbass." Mulisha rolled her eyes as she took out 1 sovereign, 10 silvers and 12 coppers from the chest, handing them to Vincent. "And there wasn't anything in there, anyways. Unless you call this broken toy horse something," she laughed, holding up a wooden horse with no tail or front legs.

"Who puts that kind of junk in there? It's not even valuable!" Varric snorted, eyeing the broken horse. "I dunno, a sentimental soon-to-be-slave?" Mulisha shrugged as she threw the broken horse back into the chest, closing it and tossing Cassiel her lock picks before following after Vincent and Bethany as they went into another room.

Mulisha and Cassiel whistled as they opened crates and dug through them. "Frag, you guys are so in tune together, why don't you get it over with and get married?" Kit looked amused as he watched Mulisha practically dive into a barrel and Cassiel move onto another one. "I would…If I was all for her ship, that is." Mulisha said after resurfacing, holding a bag before dropping it on the floor, a few coins spilling out before she disappeared again, only for a bigger bag to come flying out and a bunch of jewels to go flying.

"Oh yeah, we would have already eloped if we swung that way," Cassiel giggled, picking up the jewels that had flown from the bag and putting them back in.

"And we would have never known until the night of the honeymoon," Kit said dryly. "Or you would have never, ever found out, if we had any minds to hide." Mulisha snickered as she tied the coin purse next to her other one, grabbing the bag as Cassiel handed it to her, only to throw it at Kit, who caught it before it fell to the floor.

"Well, two of the doors are locked from the inside and there's only one other open." Vincent said as he walked in, "what are you guys doing?" he raised an eyebrow at Mulisha and Cassiel curiously. "Scavenging," Mulisha grinned. "Oh yeah, we found 10 sovereigns already, plus 50 silvers and 90 coppers," Cassiel snickered, handing the coins over to Vincent.

"…so stealing?"

"It's not stealing! It's…okay, it's stealing. But they don't deserve it! They're _slavers _for goodness sakes," Mulisha rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we should go. I don't think there's anything else to take anywhere here, anyways."

Going up the stairs and turning right, Mulisha, Vincent and Kit just arrived as Aveline struck a Slave Guard down, Varric shooting bolts like crazy as Carver cut down the ones that hadn't died from the bolts. Bethany setting a group of them aflame as they rushed into the fight.

Blood dripping from their blades as the last of the Slave Guards fell to the floor. "You came just in time, they came out of nowhere." Bethany sighed in relief as the Mage fell down dead. "Well, of course, they are guards. You don't expect them to all be in plain sight, do you?" Mulisha looked amused as she zeroed in on a chest, checking to see if it would open by itself.

"But they're slave guards! Aren't they supposed to be, I don't know, protecting slaves?" Bethany furrowed her brow in thought as Mulisha handed her 5 silvers. "Maybe they're in one of the locked rooms or the shipment hasn't arrived yet? Just think about it, if there are no soon-to-be-slaves here now, then why wouldn't they be waiting for a shipment? And on that note, why not kill them _all _now, so that no one else has to be forced to being a slave?" Mulisha raised an eyebrow at Bethany as they walked into the room Cassiel and the rest were in.

"Well…yes, but doesn't it seem a little strange to you?"

"As strange as suddenly being in a game is? No, as strange as 'what the hell is going on?'? Yes. Still, can't change anything until we get to the head Slaver in this joint and kill him."

"I…guess you're right." Bethany looked helpless. "We'll check every room just in case there _are _people here that are for sale and stuff, okay?" Mulisha sighed.

"Where were you two?" Vincent scowled, a worried look in his eyes. "Scavenging in the next room, what else?" Mulisha grinned at him, "Only found 5 silvers and this emerald, though." she shrugged, hiding the amethyst she had in her hand in a pocket.

"There were just four guards in the next room, I took care of them." Carver said as he walked into the room, wiping the blood off his blade. "Didn't you check the other two rooms joined? There could have been more!" Vincent sighed, "Well excuse me for just fighting the ones that attack me!"

"Oh, Carver." Mulisha groaned. "Now the head slaver probably knows we're here. If he didn't before…"

"…"

"Ah, I forgive you anyways. Besides, we should probably go kill the bastard anyways."

Carver glared at Vincent's back before following. Muttering under his breath as they walked along.

Peeking into the next room, Mulisha sighed, "Well…there's the head macho in this house. He's surrounded by guards and a trap. By the looks of it, I think it's some kind of gas, maybe poison? He's standing right beside it and will most likely try to make you step on it. Just walk over it, not around. It's the whole length of the floor but only three inches wide. Got it?"

"Yes,"

"Alright…"

"Duh,"

"Did you have to make it so long?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh shut up!" Mulisha growled, "Now let's go kick some slaver ass!"

"Did that bastard Gamlen put you up to this?" he sneered as soon as he saw them. "I knew I should have slit his throat!" he growled, taking out his staff and readying a shield spell as the guards pounced on them.

Growling, Vincent threw an ice spell before the mage could put up the shield, freezing him before smacking a slaver away from him, Mulisha swinging her sword and cutting his throat open.

Kit and Carver charged forward, slicing threw four men each as Aveline stabbed one in the neck, bashing another with her shield before ripping her sword away, severing the head and stabbing the rogue through the stomach before he could slink away.

Bethany set two men ablaze, Varric shooting them in the chest as Carver and Kit smashed their swords at the frozen mage, Mulisha stabbing a guard in the back as Vincent sent a ice spell at another, Cassiel doing a round house kick, shattering the frozen guard.

"Oh look, the vault key!" Mulisha pointed at a frozen piece of the mage. "Maker's breath, really?" Cassiel groaned as Vincent threw a miniature fireball at it, melting the ice away and grabbing the key.

"That was fun, let's never do that again." Kit sighed as they walked up the stairs to the vault. "It wasn't so bad, killing slavers, smashing them to frozen bits. It was a _fun _experience." Carver said sarcastically as Vincent open the vault door.

"Everything we want to know about our family is inside!" Bethany squealed.

"And treasure too, you never know, we could have made 50 soveriegns just by looting the slavers." Mulisha shrugged. "Of course, you'll have to buy food for yourselves and stuff so maybe we'll have to find more jobs for more money." she added thoughtfully.

"Oh, who cares? We came here for a will, let's get it, and go. I'm tired and I ran out of sweets." Kit growled, irritated.

"Yes, yes. We'll get the will," Mulisha sighed as Vincent opened up a chest, bringing out a piece of parchment. "Oh! That's it! Grandfathers will! Mother needs to see it as soon as possible!" Bethany gasped, making Vincent chuckle. "We'll take it to her right now."

**/.: Gamlen's House :.\**

"…so, I'm just saying…Blood's blood and all, but you are taking advantage of my hospitality!" Vincent and Bethany heard as they walked in, Carver and Cassiel having decided to go over to Mulisha and Kit's next door.

"It's only fair if you make something of a…uh, monthly contribution-"

"You sold my children into servitude!" Leandra cried, "And now you expect me to _pay rent_?" she glared at a slightly nervous looking Gamlen. "Uh…maybe just put something towards food…" Gamlen looked really nervous and fidgety and a scowling Vincent and glaring Bethany stood by Leandra's side.

"We _found _the will," Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Yes, he forgave you, Mother!" Bethany said, her eyes lighting up, "Grandfather left you _everything_!" she added as she handed her mother the will. "Read it, see for yourself!"

"Er, uh…I should…maybe…" Gamlen gulped at Leandra's furious gaze.

"_To my daughter, Leandra, and all children born to her…the estate in Hightown and all associated revenues…" _she read, happiness and shock lacing her voice as she looked up at Gamlen. "We have a home, Mother. A _real _home." Vincent said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked back down at the will.

"They forgave me…" Leandra looked close to tears as she said it. "Mother forgave me…but…"

"Gamlen! How _could _you?" she glared up at her brother. "You're the one who ran away!" he snapped, "What happened to 'Love is so much more important then money'?" he growled. "It is, though!" Leandra cried. "And you didn't even come home for the funeral!" he added, brushing off her comment.

"But the twins were a week old! What do you think me, a monster? To just abandon my babies so soon after their birth!"

"We all have our burdens," Gamlen sighed sadly. "Mine was looking after a life you abandoned. How long was I supposed to wait?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the Blight…would we ever have come here?" Vincent questioned, looking down at his mother. "I always thought I would…" she answered, "I suppose you three are Ferelden to your toes." she laughed weakly.

"Look, sister, I'm_ sorry_. I shouldn't have done it," he exhaled, "But I did, and there's nothing I can do to get it back."

"I don't expect you to try get it all back, Gamlen. It's enough to know Mother and Father didn't die angry," she sighed, a sad look to her eyes. "I'll petition the Viscount for rights to the estate. Maker willing, you'll have your 'house' back within weeks."

Gamlen scoffed, "You don't have the coin or standing to even get an audience with the Viscount!" he shook his head, "You've got to be someone in this city to live in that house again," he added.

"Then I had better get started," she said with a determined look to her eyes as she went over to the paper and ink.

**/.: I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armour :.\**

**I was going to say something…important…oh yeah, I was going to bug you guys reading this, favourite-ing it, alerting it and say "If you don't review, then I'm not gonna update it."**

**Or, "At least give me 5 reviews, I'm dying here!"**

**Which is partly true, I am wondering if it's that good or its that funny why no one reviews but you do alert/favourite it.**

**But hey, I'm not gonna push. And I wouldn't have been able to keep the whole, "I'm not gonna update until I get five reviews!"**

**I'd crack and update anyways.**

**So do whatever.**


	5. Family Matters

**So I noticed that I forgot to say something…in the previous chapter, were it was like so:**

"Yes,"

"Alright…"

"Duh,"

"Did you have to make it so long?"

"Leave her alone!"

**I forgot to say that those lines could be anyone!**

**Erm…That's all I wanted to say, actually.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Age 2. I also don't own **_**Raise Your Glass - P!nk**_

**/.: I love when its all to much; 5 am, turn the radio up, where's the rock and roll? :.\**

"Why don't you go pick something up at the market? You could use some air!" Bethany said as she lead Gamlen to the door. "What? Hey!" was the only thing he said before being pushed out, the door closing behind him. "I can't believe Gamlen would steal Mother's entire inheritance…I mean, I could believe it, that's the worst thing." she sighed sadly, "I could never turn against any of you." she added, hugging Vincent.

"Oh, Beth. You're a better person then Gamlen could ever _hope _to be," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well," Bethany pushed away, "We'll be out of here soon."

"You know…" she chewed on her bottom lip in thought, "When we went looking for that will, I thought we were doing it for Mother. For what she had lost." she added. "I hadn't realized what it would mean to me…to know that our grandparents didn't hate us." she sighed. "Yeah…" Vincent gazed at something in his hand. "I wished they had lived long enough to see us come…home,"

"Home…" Bethany giggled. "That's what this is now, isn't it? I like saying that," she had a wistful look in her eyes. "We're not running away again…" she sounded amused, "We're…coming home."

Vincent gave her a concerned look. "Are you unhappy here, Beth?" he furrowed his brows. "I feel sad for Mother. She still thinks of almost losing me. I want to reclaim some of what she lost. I'd do anything to get us back a normal life." she sighed, looking over at Leandra in the other room. "Can you imagine if we had grown up here, been nobility?" Vincent looked amused, trying to get Bethany's mind of troubling thoughts.

"Had Grandparents who bought me and Cassiel Orlesian silk dresses and gave you or Carver the family broadsword?" she giggled before sighing sadly again. "Father was a good man…Mother gave up so much for him…"

"Of course, if she hadn't worked up the nerve to elope. She wouldn't have been able to resist the Templars, either." she chuckled. "And if we'd been born here…Carver and Cass would be nothing more to us then names the Circle kept in our files…"

Vincent gave her a sad look, embracing her as tears fell from her eyes. "We'll make this our new home, Bethany. I _promise _you."

"Oh, I hope so, Vin." she sniffed. "I'm so very tired of running…"

"Oh…yes. I found something at the estate. I thought you would like it…" Vincent grabbed something from behind the chair, revealing a small portrait. "Is it- this is Mother's betrothal portrait, from when she was supposed to marry the Comte. Look! You can see the ring!" Bethany gasped, grabbing it and gazing at the portrait in wonder. "So…you like it?" Vincent had an slightly nervous look in his eyes. "I love it!" she squealed.

Bethany suddenly frowned, "Our whole lives, Mother's always been so sad and worried. All because of our cursed magic…"

"Hey, it isn't cursed, Beth." Vincent placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just because the Templars and Chant say it is, doesn't mean it's _true_. Father was never ashamed of his magic, _I'm _not ashamed of my magic either!" he said, "Mulisha doesn't seem ashamed, either. She just hides her magic better." he added.

"I know…I just wish there was someway to take that burden off her," she whispered. "Still, it's nice to have a reminder of a time when she still knew when to smile."

**/.: Mulisha and Company :.\**

"Maker, I hate you, dwarf." Carver scowled at Varric, only making him laugh.

"So…your Father was a mage here in Kirkwall, and there was a Templar that helped him escape…" Mulisha and Cassiel were huddled on her bed. "What? Are you serious?" Cassiel gaped at her, "Dead serious, see this letter?" Mulisha handed a letter over to her. "I've already went to the Gallows to get the letter from your father to the Templar, I think Carver should see it…do you?"

Cassiel took the letter offered, eyes scanning the page. "Oooh, we should!" she squealed, jumping up and rushing over to Carver. "Carver, look what we have!" she said, thrusting the papers at him. Giving Cassiel and Mulisha an annoyed look, Carver took them, making a show of reading them slowly.

"These are by Father, are you sure they aren't meant for Vincent or Bethany? I bet another mage could get more out of them." he finally said. Mulisha threw her hands up in the air, "Give me that!" she growled, shuffling through the papers before getting to the one she wanted and handing it back to Carver, blaming the light when she saw a flash of pink on his cheeks as their hands touched.

"_For your service that cannot be admitted. I ask that you accept this trinket, and know that I shall respect your name. Thank you, conscience of the order, Ser Maurevar…Carver."_

"Carver?" Carver's brow furrowed as he looked at Cassiel and Mulisha. "The Templar that allowed Father to leave Kirkwall! 'Li told me-before handing me the letters!" Cassiel grinned. "Otherwise, your namesake." Mulisha shrugged, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "A Templar?" Carver gaped at them. "Have we ever met a Templar who _isn't _a colossul prig?"

Cassiel frowned at Carver, "But Father must have felt he was worth honouring!"

Carver looked down at the letter again, "A man who let him look ahead, and a name that would always mean…'skill thoughtfully applied.',"

"Seems like it holds promise, doesn't it?" Mulisha raised an eyebrow at him. "Not a link back…but how to go forward. _That's _what I was to him." he muttered. "I…don't know what to say…except, thank you." He gazed after Mulisha when she and Cassiel went back to her room, unaware that Kit and Varric had been watching the whole exchange.

**/.: Vincent and Leandra :.\**

"How are you, Mother?" Vincent sat down at the table with her, taking her hands into his. She could only look at their joined hands for a few minutes, sadness evident. "When I told you're Grandmother I was marrying your father, she threatened to disown me." she finally said after a while of silence, Bethany having left to go see everyone next door.

"She said my children would be mongrels…" she sniffed, "My Father wanted to lock me in, but she told him, 'It's her life, let her ruin it'."

"Still…I wrote to her when each of you were born, but she never wrote back." she sighed, gazing at the letter on the table. "I'm just glad she didn't die angry,"

"But Grandmother's dead, you should let it go." Vincent frowned. She chuckled weakly at his words, "When I was a girl, your Grandmother was the young, beautiful noble mother all my friends wished they had." she said, "Maybe she might have had a hard time accepting it at first…but she would have loved you, all four of you."

"Oh yes, the letter I had written to the Viscount. I've an audience with him after the expedition leaves." she added, "With luck, I can get us a home."

Just then, Gamlen walked in, practically tossing the groceries on the table; he stalked into the next room, grumbling. Frowning, always trying to be the peace maker, Vincent got up after kissing the back of his mothers knuckles, making her chuckle before following after Gamlen.

"So what, are you here to gloat?" he growled when he spied Vincent, gulping down the mug of ale he had. "Gamlen's the idiot again, Gamlen's the fool who can't hold his money when its given in a bloody silver basket?"

"But I tried, you know! When Leandra left, but no one was ever going to live up to her!" he growled. "Well…I've seen the nobles in this town, your parents must have had a fortune. Where did it all go?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like I stood on the side of the wharf and hurled it over, I tried to invest it." he explained, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "Got some good tips on trade in with Quanari cheeses." he chuckled lightly.

"And…you know, a man's got _needs_. I'm not denying I spent more on myself then I should've. But I figured it'd work out." he groaned, draining the rest of the ale. Vincent eyed him, letting out a sigh. "I'm sure you tried your best,"

"Don't butter me up, lad." he scowled. "I changed their filthy sheets and wiped their chins through two bouts of cholera and the last word Father said was, Leandra." he growled. "So I'm not looking for love, but at least I got the money," he smirked.

**/.: Party crasher, panty snatcher. Call me up if you a gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey :.\**

**Yes, yes, yes. I know what you're thinking. 'Why is this so short?' Well, the reason why its so short is that I have a few questions for you, Jay(Creator of Kit and Vincent) won't help me, just laughs. Anyways, the questions are:**

**Should Sebastion be in this story? If so, why?**

**And if I get enough votes for Seb to be in here, can you guys explain to me his personality and The Exiled Prince DLC to actually **_**get **_**him?**

**Because, unlike you lucky smucks out there, I can't get the DLC's T.T**

**I know, sad. But still, REVIEW!**

**Until I get enough votes on Seb…well…I'm not updating, not because I won't but because I **_**can't.**_

**It's a thing with me, I can't update until the thing that's bugging me has gone away, like with **_**Virtual Lover**_**…I just can't update it because I'm doing this, **_**Into the Game, **_**but I can't update this until I get a Yes or No on Sebcake…**

**So review, please?**


	6. Long Way to Go

**Meh, I was in the mood for writing.**

**Warning: Violence, Kit's twisted humour, small cursing and all around Mulisha/Cassiel-ness**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Age. Honestly, why would I be writing Fanfiction if I owned it? No, the geniuses at BioWare owns it.\**

**Author's Thoughts: Why the hell does chick!Hawke sit like a dude taking a crap? I mean, seriously man. They can make her shake her ass while running and make the LI's hot as hell but they make F!Hawke sit like a man taking a dump -deadpan- It's just wrong.**

**/.: If you can't dazzle them with brilliance :.\**

_Hawke,_

_A dwarf named Anso contacted the Red Iron looking for contract work. Wish I could take him up on it, but we've pressing business, So I recommended you. The dwarf pays well, so don't be a fool and miss out. Look for Anso in the Lowtown Bazaar at night if you're interested._

_Meeran._

"What are you doing?" Mulisha looked up at Cassiel amusedly. "Reading your letter from Meeran, what else?" she grinned, "I'm actually surprised the bastard can spell correctly, truth be told." she added thoughtfully as Cassiel took the letter from her.

"Well, yeah. It was a bit surprising he could spell right, considering the way he talked." Cassiel giggled. "And then Carver took to talking like Meeran, I was seriously wondering if we had to beat it out of him to get him to talk normally again," Mulisha snorted. "So is it worth checking out?" Cassiel raised an eyebrow teasingly at Mulisha.

"But of course! Have I ever gave you reason to question me?" Mulisha gave Cassiel a mock hurt look. "Well, you're pretty closed mouth about what's going to happen here." Vincent drawled as he walked in, Bethany and Aveline in tow as Carver rolled his eyes at the entrance of his older brother.

"And I have good reason to be! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from people I love?" Mulisha got up off the chair, ignoring the looks on everyone's face. "Extremely hard," she added with a snort. Kit suddenly laughed, "You said hard…"

"For the love of-" Mulisha face palmed, "Kitty, this is no time to be perverted…" Kit only shrugged. "You should know by now that every time is time to be perverted for me," he grinned before a book was thrown at him, hitting him in the face. "Kitty…" he only snorted as he threw the book away.

Mulisha gave him a slightly annoyed look before turning to Vincent. "Anyways, it looks like we have other business to take care of. Me and Cass need to meet a dwarf named Anso in an hour or so, judging by the sun." Mulisha sighed. "What? But we need to go to the raid!" Aveline glared making Mulisha hold up her hands. "I didn't say that what Anso is more important. I was saying that we should split up, or everyone can go with you to Sundermount. Just me and Cass can go, we'll be fine." she shrugged. "No, what if it's a trick? I'm coming with you!" Carver said, usual scowl in face.

"Listen to Baby Hawke, all grown up!" Kit snickered, making Carver glare. "Well…we do need a tank." Mulisha look amused as she gazed over at Carver. "Bethany and Kit are definitely going with you and Aveline. What about you, Varric?"

Varric looked dead amused. "Oh, I'm going with Vincent. Who knows what might happen," he chuckled. "Then it's settled. Me, Cass and Carv will go see Anso and the rest of you can go to Sundermount!" Mulisha beamed. "Yes…well, maybe you should wait to see Anso before hand. We could see him when we get back, probably." Aveline said, gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Maybe I should go with you," Bethany frowned. "The teams are uneven. And you don't really know any offensive spells either, I _should _go with you." she added, frowning. "It's your choice," Mulisha looked amused. "She hardly even _uses _her magic," Carver sighed.

"Not true!" Mulisha said, pointing at Carver, "I use my magic to heal you guys too! I'm a way better healer then Bethany and Vincent knows squat!"

"Which reminds me that you guys are going to need this more then we are," she added thoughtfully as she reached under the desk there to grab a bag, throwing it at Vincent. "Those are poultices and whatnot. Since you aren't going to have a healer with you and all," she said, amused as Vincent rummaged through it.

Kit laughed mockingly, "Who needs a healer when you got me?" he flexed his arms, Mulisha rolling her eyes while Carver scowled, everyone else seeing fit to ignore him. "Ignore me," he pouted, "Assholes…"

"Anyways, we should probably get going. I have business in Dark Town to keep. See what's what and all." Mulisha drawled as she strapped her dagger and sword to her. Cassiel doing the same with her daggers as Carver grabbed his Broadsword leaning against the wall. "What business?" Vincent and Aveline both gave her the look.

"Not illegal business! I swear, it's not like I'm smuggling lyrium, killing children and sacrificing things!" she said, giving them both deadpan look as she shot a look at Kit, one that clearly said 'Not a word.'.

"What?" Kit gave an innocent look when Vincent and Aveline eyed him. "Let's go! Like, right now! We don't have all day, ya know?" she sighed, ushering everyone out of the house.

**/.: Mulisha and Company :.\**

"Look, Anso wasn't there. So I'm going to Dark Town, maybe by the time I've finished arranging things there, he'll be there, okay?" Mulisha sighed, annoyed at Cassiel's bitching. "Yes, with the mage." Carver sneered, sulking at the back of the group. "Oh, be quiet, Carver. At least be happy we're doing _something._" Bethany giggled, nudging her twin, only succeeding in making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Baby. At least we're going something. Think of it this way…we'll be so worn out by the end of the night we'll sleep like the dead." Mulisha laughed as they reach Dark Town. "Says you, who knows what the mage has planned? And this Anso." he scoffed. "Oh, I _know_ what they have planned. Trust me." Mulisha grinned over her shoulder at Carver. "Anyways, don't judge to harshly sometimes, Baby. Pessimistic people always die sooner then optimistic people!" Mulisha chuckled as she and Cassiel walked into Anders clinic, Carver and Bethany opting to stay just outside.

"Hey there, Anders-honey." Mulisha greeted cheerfully as he finished with his patient. Cassiel tilting her head to the side as she trailed her eyes up and down his form slowly, making him shift slightly. "Coterie…hello." he eyed Cassiel before turning his full attention to Mulisha. "I can't seem to remember your name, what was it?" Anders gave her a apologetic look which Mulisha only returned with an amused look.

"That's because I didn't give it." she snorted, smirking at Anders giving Cassiel a wary eye. "The names Mulisha." she grinned at Anders annoyed look after a prolonged silence. "This is Cassiel Hawke. The older sister to the two outside there," she jerked her thumb toward the entrance of his clinic. "Carver, who you meet earlier and his twin, Bethany."

"Yes, that still doesn't answer why you're here." he said as he sat down heavily on a cot. "I came to see if you made any plans with Karl. Since we-Cas- got a letter saying something and other stuff," she waved a hand, "Besides, I'da figured you'd have sent Karl a letter asking him to meet you somewhere?" she raised an eyebrow at Anders.

"Well…I did. We were planning to meet in the Chantry at midnight…" he mumbled, rubbing his temples. "So I was right in staying," Mulisha chuckled as she brushed her knuckles across his right temple, feeling him jerk away as mana went from her to him. "Was that a spell you just did?" he furrowed his brow up at her.

"Obviously." she drawled, smirking at him; Anders scowling up at her when he realized she was going to say nothing more. "You'll need to be in tip-top shape to meet him tonight, right? It is tonight?" she tilted her head to the side, pointy ear visible now as she gave Anders an amused look. "…yes,"

"So midnight, right?" she sighed, Cassiel giving Anders and Mulisha an amused look. "You two seem to know each other well, is he your lover?" Cassiel grinned at the deadpan look she got from Anders and the face palm she got from Mulisha.

"Dear Maker, no. He's a Companion!…and well, a L.I. but still!" Mulisha shook her head. "What's an L.I.?" Anders gave her a suspicious look. "Nothing important," she chuckled. "So we'll see you in two hours, we have other business to attend." Mulisha waved goodbye as she grabbed Cassiel, pulling her out. "And don't use too much mana! Don't want to have to rejuvenate you again, as loving as it was!" she laughed before they left, Carver scowling while Bethany and Cassiel giggled.

**/.: Lowtown Bazaar :.\**

"Look, that's Anso there." Mulisha grumbled, secretly amused at Cassiel's questions on Anders, but unwilling to tell. "Oh, really? That dwarf over there staring at the wall?" Carver asked sarcastically.

"Hey, are you Anso?" Cassiel said, long strides taking her to him in only a few steps.

"Aah!" he gave start, whirling around with wide eyes. "Sweet mother of Partha! You can't just run up on someone like that!" he said, slight panic in his voice as he eyed Cassiel. "Are you…are you the human Meeran told me about? The one looking for work?" he questioned warily. Cassiel chuckled, "Did you think we were going to attack you?" she smirked, Mulisha shaking her head as Carver and Bethany both gave Cassiel slightly annoyed looks.

"Oh!" he looked surprised, "Oh no, no_…_or well, I hoped not, anyhow." he waved his hands around hazardly, looking a little more frightened. "My apologies, human. I haven't been on the surface for very long, I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute." he chuckled nervously, glancing upward quickly as Mulisha shook her head fondly, a kind of far away look in her eyes.

"What a bizarre thing to be scared of," Bethany said, gazing up at the dark sky in amusement. "Oghren was the same way when Titan finished convincing him to join his band of misfits. They just stood at the entrance to Orzammar as Oghy described what he was feeling. He said it was like being drunk," she chuckled. "Sounds like a swell dwarf," Carver said dryly, earning himself a smack from Mulisha.

"He was amusing as Hell and a Goddamnit awesome fighter. Man, what I would just to be able to see him now," she shook her head, missing the look that crossed Carver's face. Cassiel opted to snort in amusement, Bethany shaking her head at them.

"So, Anso. You said you needed help?" Mulisha turned her attention back to the dwarf. "Ah, rather badly, in fact. A product of mine has been…misplaced,"

"The men who were supposed to deliver it, decided not to. If you could retrieve my property. I would reward you handsomely." he added. "Just what did these men steal?" Carver narrowed suspicious eyes at Anso, who shifted and laughed nervously. "Did I say steal? I don't know if I would go that far…"

Mulisha gave him a deadpan look. "They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers. They smiled and everything!" he sniffed, "The goods are valuable, however…and illegal. And my client wants them very, _very _badly! You know how these Templar's can be!" he chuckled.

"So you're smuggling lyrium to the Templar's?" Bethany gave him a strange look. "Shh! By the Paragons, not so loudly!" he looked panicked all over again. "My word…I'm not cut out for this. I should have taken that job sweeping stables like mother insisted…" he mumbled to himself.

Cassiel eyed him for a few minutes, clearly thinking it over as Mulisha held up her hand, a finger slowly going down until her fist was closed. Carver giving her an amused look. "Make it worth our time, and we'll help." Cassiel finally said. "Oh!" he looked surprised but delighted, "I will!…or, I'll try to." he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "The gentlemen conduct their business in a little hovel in the Alienage. If you have to kill them, then I guess it can't be avoided. But I'm sure they'll be reasonable!"

Mulisha looked amused they Carver groaned and Bethany sighed. "Chances of survival?" Cassiel asked, taking the lead and turning to walk to the Alienage. "Er…Ninety nine percent." Mulisha said. "And the one percent?" Cassiel raised an eyebrow at her, "Chances of being overpowered. But I'm more sure that we'll beat them!" Mulisha said cheerfully.

"Good to know," Carver rolled his eyes, Bethany poking him in the side with an amused look in her eyes at Carver stiffening.

"Greetings from the Coterie!" Someone shouted suddenly as armed people descended upon them, weapons readied. "Well, I'll be damned." Mulisha looked amused, staring at them standing at the bottom of the stairs to the Alienage. "Will idiots never learn?" Cassiel hummed as she twirled her daggers, a smirk curling her lips before she and Mulisha lunged at the person closest to them, Carver letting out a war cry as he raised his sword high, slicing downward and cutting a man down the middle.

Mulisha suddenly grabbed one of the swords aiming for her head, ignoring the pain as it sliced through her skin and concentrating on the spell she wanted. The blade soon turning a dark pink colour, the woman stumbling back once Mulisha was finished and pushed her back.

The woman scowled, looking at her dagger that was a dark pink before letting it fall to the ground, only for it to explode, blowing up her and a few of her partners that came running.

Mulisha felt pride swell in her before she noticed Bethany slowly being surrounded by Coterie. Vanishing in a blue mist, she reappeared in front of Bethany, thrusting her hand out in front of her and pushing some blue orb into one of the peoples chest, making him scream, slashing at his own team mates.

Bethany thrust her staff forward, ice engulfing them. Mulisha smirked at Bethany after she killed off the last man by them. Smashing the frozen statutes to pieces before taking a deep breath, touching Bethany's arm and casting a spell, rejuvenating and healing Carver and Cassiel, plus the minor wounds on Bethany and herself.

After Carver had sweeped off the last of them, he gave Mulisha a strange look. "What were those spells you cast? I've never seen or read about them before!" Bethany frowned at Mulisha, who only looked sheepish as Cassiel and Carver came over to them.

"I honestly have no idea, I just know that I can cast them. I don't know if I created them or if they're…something else." she shrugged. "And that's supposed to comfort us?" Carver scowled. "Well, they did seem useful. And didn't look…harming. For us, at least. I don't know about the enemy. Why don't you ask them?" Cassiel cackled, kicking a head over to Carver.

"You have a twisted sense of humour!" Carver made a noise in the back of his throat as he kicked the head away from him. "You want twisted? You should see me, Kit, Nigel and Reno together. _Then _you'll have twisted." Mulisha chuckled as she turned in a circle slowly. "I think that's our little hovel over there," she added thoughtfully as she gazed at a strangely marked door.

"Let's hope it is, then." Bethany sighed as they tested to see if the door was locked.

"…it's empty." Carver said blankly once they entered. "Well…I never expected this," Cassiel muttered, eyeing the empty room in front of them. "…their in the next room, an ambush." Mulisha said in amusement. "What did you expect? Smugglers lounging around drinking?" Bethany chuckled.

"Well, it would have been a change," Cassiel grinned as she went to the door Mulisha had indicated, looking at back them. "So…are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Lead the way,"

"Definitely."

With that, Cassiel slowly opened the door, seeing the barely-there trip wire and snapping it so the trap wouldn't go off before charging into the room, Mulisha and Carver following.

To say the battle would have been a disappointment would be an understatement. There was only seven men in total guarding that one chest and they had made quick work of them, coming out with only minor cuts and bruises that Mulisha quickly healed.

"Man, was that ever disappointing, when I played this, I usually died at least once because I only took Varric and Bethany with me, because Aveline disapproved." Mulisha snorted as Cassiel bent on a knee to open the chest.

"…it's bloody empty!" Cassiel sounded outraged as she slammed the chest shut. "No lyrium, no coin, _nothing!_" she had a scowl on her face as she got up and turned to face them. "Well…yeah, the real treasure's outside," Mulisha said dryly. "What do you mean, _real _treasure?" Carver frowned at Mulisha. "You'll see once we go, so let's go!" Mulisha smiled secretively as she turned on her heel and headed back the way they came, the others following automatically.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were greeted by a group of what appeared to be mercenaries or hunters, dressed in high quality armour.

"That's not the right elf!" a woman sneered as she stepped forward, eyeing Mulisha. "Who are you?" she snapped, grabbing out her daggers. "It doesn't matter!" another snapped, grabbing out his sword, the others following suite as Mulisha and company watched in amusement at their arguing, weapons still blood soaked from killing the people from inside.

"We were told to kill anyone who went into the house!"

And with that, they attacked, Bethany using Mind Blast to blast them away while Mulisha lunged at the woman who had first spoke, Carver opting to go for the few people who flew to the right, Mulisha going for the one's on the left.

Mulisha matched the woman dagger for sword, amusement dancing in her hands as she cast _Twisted Vision _on one of the people surrounding Carver, before casting _Angelic Aura _on Bethany, a pale blue mist surrounding her and making swords and shields bounce off as she casted her own spells.

Cassiel giggled as she felt Mulisha use _Blue Mania _on them all, a green mist surrounding them before vanishing as Mulisha cut the throat of the woman she was battling. Carver swinging his sword in an circle, slicing half the men around him in half as they were too late to dodge.

Bethany using _Deep freeze _as Carver appeared at her side, swinging his blade and making the frozen men shatter. Cassiel doing a round house kick to one man, sending him into Mulisha's sword and dagger before swinging and slicing another's throat open. Her and Mulisha's blade both striking the last one standing as Bethany huffed, her mana drained.

"Wow…that's the most people we've killed so far," Mulisha laughed as she kicked a frozen arm away, grabbing both Carver and Bethany's hands as Cassiel groaned and leaned against her back as she cast _Manafest_, healing and restoring their mana and stamina, making them breath a sigh of pleasure and relief.

"So you never did say what the real treasure was," Cassiel sounded amused as Carver and Bethany walked behind them. "You're right, I didn't." Mulisha chuckled as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "And I have no plan to tell you." she added cheerfully.

Suddenly a man appeared on the stairs, making them stop, Mulisha having one foot on the first stair as Cassiel's hovered. "I don't know who you think you are, _friend-_" he spat the word, glaring down at them, "But you made a serious mistake coming here!" he sneered.

"What's with everyone sneering tonight? I mean, really, is it so hard to smile at your enemy before trying to kill them?" Mulisha sounded amused as they gazed up at him. "It has to be something in the water, or maybe it's in their genes." Cassiel snickered as Carver rolled his eyes at them, Bethany making an exasperated sound.

"Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing, now!" he growled, hands clenching into fists. Then they noticed someone practically fall down the stair behind the man, chest area bleeding and having a pronounced limp in his step. "Captain…" was all he gasped out before he fell on his face, a choking sound escaping from him before he stilled. The man before them having a shocked expression on his face before a elf came down the steps, one gauntlet covered hand bloodied.

"Your men are dead," was all he said as he gazed coldly at him, "And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." he added dryly as he came to a stop before him, a mocking look in his eyes as he gazed up in the mans face before turning his head to look at Cassiel and Mulisha.

The man sneer turned into a dark scowl, his hand reaching and landing on the elf's shoulder, grip hard. "You're not going anywhere, _slave_." he spat, looking as if he was going to attack, then the elf glowed blue, his hand going through the man's chest, making him gasp and spit blood.

"Holy fucking shit…" Cassiel's eyes widened as she watched the elf ripping his hand back out of his chest, hand dripping with blood as he dropped to the floor. "I am not a _slave_." the elf sneered at his dead body, voice low and deadly.

Mulisha gapped, amazed by the display. "Spirits, that was so much cooler then watching it through the game," she covered her face with her hands, a fan girlish giggle escaping her, Cassiel and Bethany turning amused eyes to her as Carver glared at the elf.

"I…apologize," the elf finally said as Carver glared at him and Cassiel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as they walked up the steps to stand only a few feet in front of him. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so…numerous." he added, looking strangely at Mulisha's intense look at the hole in the center of the mans chest.

Cassiel snorted, "No worries, we do this sort of thing often." she waved her hand, nudging Mulisha in the ribs, making her scowl as she rubbed her side. "…impression," he muttered, eyeing their little exchange. "My name is Fenris," he said, lips quirking as he watched Mulisha and Cassiel push each other, smirks on their faces.

"These men were Imperial bounty hunters, seeking to recover a magisters lost property, namely myself." he added, watching as Carver and Bethany finally got feed up with them and stood in between them. "They had been trying to lure me into the open, crude as their methods were." he shook his head slightly, "I could not face them alone."

"Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"But that seem like a lot of effort to find just one slave," Cassiel shrugged Carvers hand off her shoulder. "It is," he nodded. "Did it have something to do with those markings?" Bethany questioned, eyes trailing on the blue markings on his next and arms. "Ah, yes. I imagine I must look strange to you," he said, holding up his arms and gazing at them before letting them drop back to his sides. "I didn't receive these marking by choice, though. Even so, they have served me well," he shrugged, watching as Mulisha tilted her side to the side curiously as his continued to gaze at his markings.

"Without them, I would still be a slave," he added thoughtfully. Cassiel eyed Mulisha from around Carver and Bethany, Mulisha raising an eyebrow mockingly before chuckling.

"If they were really trying to recapture you, I'm glad we helped." Mulisha said simply. "Speak for yourself," Carver mumbled, wincing as Cassiel jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Fenris eyed them warily, "I have meet few in my travels who have not sought nothing but personal gain,"

"If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house," he had a curious look in his eyes as he glanced at the house and then back at them. "Absolutely nothing," Carver said flatly. "I suppose it was too much to ask, then. Even so, I had to know," he said, looking slightly depressed. "You were expecting something else?" Carver raised a curious eyebrow at him. "I was, but I shouldn't have. It was bait, nothing more." he shook his head.

"You didn't need to lie, to get our help, ya know." Mulisha said with a shrug, Cassiel giving her an amused look. "That remains to be seen," he said dryly, eyes straying to the dead body before bending on one knee to search him.

"Hm…it's as I thought," he mumbled as he got up, "My former master accompanied them to the city." he added, straightening as he turned to regard them. "I know you most likely have questions for me, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help," he said.

"What the hell, why not?" Cassiel shrugged. "Definitely." Mulisha nodded. "I suppose," Carver rolled his eyes. "Well…it _is _slavers,"

"I will find a way to pay you, I swear it." Fenris nodded, gratitude in his eyes. "The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown, we should go before he can flee."

Mulisha gestured for him to lead the way, Fenris turning on his heel, bare feet barely making a sound as they made their way to Hightown.

**/.: Hightown Mansion :.\**

"Well…it doesn't _look _like anyone's left the mansion." Mulisha said as her eyes ran over the door and windows. "I mean, the plants and decorations are still there," she snorted, pointing out a weird shaped decoration to Cassiel, who laughed as Fenris eyed the mansion also. "Let's be cautious, Danarius may have already set traps and put guards in the way." he said, walking up to the mansion door.

"I admit, I am curious. Who is this Danarius?" Cassiel questioned before he opened the door. "He's a Magister of the Tevinter Imperiam." he answered simply. "Oh, is that all? There's nothing to worry about there!" Carver scoffed. "There, he's a wealthy mage with great influence. But here? He is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him." Fenris scowled, choosing to ignore Carvers words.

"The he probably prepared magical defences, how exciting." Mulisha said sarcastically, looking a bit sick. "Are you feeling alright, Li?" Bethany questioned her quietly as Carver and Cassiel followed Fenris inside, her and Mulisha at the back. "Nothing dangerous, I'm just feeling a little sick. I've never had to kill so many people before," Mulisha answered, grimacing as she rubbed her stomach. "If your sure…" Bethany didn't sound convinced as she frowned, hand tightening on her staff.

"Danarius! Show yourself, you coward!" Fenris shouted as he gripped his broadsword, Cassiel twirling her daggers idly as they saw no threat. Carver's eyes roaming the room as Bethany's skirted around, as if trying to see some invisible demon or enemy, Mulisha's hands gripping her dagger and sword tightly as her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

"I don't like the looks of this…it's too quiet." Carver frowned as he walked in front of Bethany and Mulisha protectively, Fenris leading the way with Cassiel right behind him. "Neither do I, it kind of scares me," Bethany answered, as they walked through the first door, giving a shriek of surprise and fright when six Shades popped out of no where.

Fenris instantly zipping over to them with his sword, slashing and swinging as Cassiel kicked one away from her, repeatedly jabbing and stabbing with her daggers as Carver charged at another.

Mulisha and Bethany stood side by side, Mulisha casting _Angelic Aura _on Fenris, as he seemed to be the focus of the Shades. Bethany throwing a fireball at one coming at them, Mulisha instantly descending upon it when it wouldn't died.

Cassiel struck down the last one. Fenris seething with rage. "He sends spirits to do this bidding," Fenris sneered, "Danarius, can you hear me? Your pets cannot stop us!"

Mulisha mumbled something as they ran to the main hall, stopping as more Shades greeted them. Making short work of the one nearest to herself and Bethany, Mulisha moved on to attack another. Fenris cursing in Tevinter as two Shades attacked him. Cassiel busy with her own shade as Carver struck down his own. Moving to help Cassiel deal with hers, Mulisha used _Splendour _to appear at Fenris' side, round house kicking a shade in mid air as he thrust his broadsword through the other.

Cassiel digging her daggers in the Shade as it tipped toward her from Carvers blade. Bethany engulfing the one near her in flames before freezing it, Mulisha smacking into it as a Shade threw her from it.

Mulisha let out a pained grunt as she struck the frozen Shade, shattering it to pieces and falling to the fall. Rolling to the side just in time, the Shade attacking her just missing as it lunged. Swinging her arm, Mulisha quickly stabbed it. Panting as she lied on the ground, she only watched as Fenris struck the last Shade down.

Mulisha and Cassiel cursed as a Rage demon came out of the ground with a roar. Stumbling to her feet, Mulisha started casting _Winter's Grasp_. Bethany using _Cone of Cold _and freezing it, only a for the ice to melt but slowing the Rage demon down considerably.

This time, Mulisha and Bethany both used _Winters Blast _and watched as Carver and Fenris smashed the frozen Rage demon to pieces.

Groaning as more Shades came out of the other door on the left, Mulisha used her _Cone of Cold_ the same time as Bethany and just watched as the others shattered them before moving onto the ones that hadn't gotten hit. Taking a deep breath, Mulisha cast _Manafest _and _Blue Mania _before grabbing the deck of cards she always carried with her.

Fenris noticed out of the corner of his eye as Mulisha made the four cards in her hand turn a dark pink colour before she threw them, sending them at two Shades and watching as the cards exploded, he jumped back when he noticed one coming his way, jumping out of the way, he watched as the Shade before him exploded.

"Maker's breath, is that ever draining." he heard her mumble as the last Shade died. He suddenly felt magic flow through him, cursing internally as he finally realized what they were. Planning on ignoring it for now, Fenris walked up the stairs to the main bedroom. Everyone failing to notice when Mulisha didn't follow.

Fenris eyed the closed door suspiciously as Cassiel moved to open it, whirling around when a sound came from behind them and growling, Fenris instantly attacked the Arcane Horror that appeared as Carver, Cassiel and Bethany started attacking the Shades.

Feeling satisfaction run through him as the Arcane Horror died, he swung his sword and cut down the Shade by Bethany. He watched as Carver took down the last Shade, watched as it fell to the ground and Cassiel pant, a grin painting her lips. Then he turned back to the master chamber, feel disappointment fill him when it was empty.

"Gone…" he whispered.

"I had hoped…" he sighed, "It doesn't matter any longer." he said. "I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish, I…need some air." he added as he walked past Cassiel and the others, heading for the door. "Wait-Where's Mulisha?" Cassiel's confused voice asked as he walk away. "I think outside, probably. She did say she had never-" the sentence was cut off as he slammed the door, stopping short as he noticed the female elf they were talking about sitting on the ground, hunched over; hugging her stomach.

Shaking his head, he leaned against the wall opposite of her, eyeing her warily. "I should have realized from the start," he finally said, watching in concealed amusement as her head jerked up and she looked up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Shit, you scared the living Hell outta me," she chuckled nervously, gulping as she rubbed her stomach. "Should have realized what?" she questioned after awhile, brown eyes blinking as she tilted her head up at him.

"That you and that other woman were mages," he said flatly. "Oh…right, you don't like mages, right?" she blinked, lips twitching into a small smile.

"Yes…I escaped a land full of dark magic only to find myself accompanied with even more mages. It is a curse burned into my soul," he shook his head as Cassiel, Bethany and Carver walked out. "You _can _speak to us directly, you know." Bethany had a annoyed look in her eyes as she said it. "It's not like they bite," Cassiel added, an amused gleam to her eyes. "I hold no promises," Mulisha teased as she got up from her hunched position.

"You never hold any promises when it comes to attractive men," Cassiel snorted, Carver scowling at them as Mulisha chuckled. "You still harbour vipers in your mist. They will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is in it's nature." he scowled. "Oh, I don't know…Bethany is stronger then you think. Same with Mulisha, although I think the killing part has gotten to her," Cassiel said, amused as she watched Mulisha's face pale.

"If you want to try killing them, you'll have to face me first!" Carver sneered at Fenris. Bethany frowned at Mulisha. "Are you alright, Li?" she questioned softly as she rubbed circles on her back, Mulisha's right hand glowing a pale green in healing magic as she held it over her stomach. "I think so," she mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'the killing part has gotten to her'?" Fenris questioned, eyes looking at Mulisha as she took a deep breath. "She meant this is the first time I've killed _anyone_." Mulisha answered. Fenris eyeing her for deceit. "Liar."

"Murderer," Mulisha raised an eyebrow at Fenris mockingly. Scoffing, Fenris turned eyes back to Cassiel. "I cannot lie, magic has it's uses. And there are undoubtedly mages with good intentions. But even they can fall prey to temptation. And then their power is a curse to inflict upon others." he said. Bethany scowled darkly at Fenris, "No one's exactly stopping you from moving on, you know?" she snapped, Mulisha giving her and Fenris an amused look.

Fenris gazed at Mulisha before sighing, "If it appears I am ungrateful, it is the exact opposite. I apologize, nothing could be further from the truth."

"I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised." he said as he handed coin over to Cassiel. "Should you find yourself in need of insistence, I will gladly render it." he added. Cassiel eyed him, "Are you going to have problems with my companions?" she questioned. "I'll watch them carefully if we travel together. I can promise no more," he said honestly, eyes straying to Mulisha and Bethany. "Some of the abilities you use, do they come from the lyrium markings?" Mulisha question, curious eyes on his markings again.

"Some, yes." he nodded. "All I know is that, even in the Imperium, warriors such as myself are rare. Perhaps they feel as though I should be honoured?" he added. "How did you know they were lyrium?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "I can sense it…I do happen to be a mage, if you've forgotten already." Mulisha chuckled.

"Do you think Danarius will keep chasing you?" Cassiel asked, head turning to look at Mulisha questionly. "He is too proud not to," Fenris said, eyes going from Mulisha to Cassiel. "Perhaps one day the hunt will cost him more then he is willing to pay, not that it matters any longer." he mused aloud.

"Well…" Cassiel started, turning to look at Mulisha again. "We're planning an expedition we may need help with." Mulisha finished, smirking at Cassiel. "Fair enough," Fenris turned his gaze to the mansion. "Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it." his lips formed a thin line before he turned back to Mulisha and Cassiel.

"Beyond that, I am at your disposal," he gave a small bow before turning and walking back into the mansion.

"So…we ready to go help Anders, now? I'm pretty sure its past midnight." Mulisha chuckled. "Why the hell not? It's not like we're going to face hundreds of mages or Templar's." Cassiel shrugged. "Does that mean we have to walk _all _the way back just to go to the Chantry?" Carver scowled.

"Well, if you don't want to walk, I can _Bamf _us there." Mulisha shrugged. "What's a…_Bamf_?" Bethany's brow furrowed. "I'll explain it later…just grab onto me." Mulisha looked amused as she held her arm out. Carver eyed Mulisha suspiciously before grabbing onto her hand. Cassiel holding her other hand while Bethany hesitantly grabbed onto her forearm.

"This may…cause you to feel nauseous." Mulisha said before they disappeared, the only trace they were there was the blue waves in the air that vanished.

"Oh, Maker…I feel sick," Carver's face was pale as they appeared next to Anders, making him jump, hand automatically going for his staff before he realized who they were. "I think I am going to be sick!" Bethany gasped before she ran over to the ledge, bending over before she proceeded to empty her stomach.

Mulisha made a face as Cassiel rushed over to her sister, pulling her hair out of her face as Carver leaned against the wall, "What was _that_?" Anders scowled, the faint sound of Justice in his voice. "I honest to God, don't know. But I like to call it a _Bamf_," Mulisha laughed shakily as she cast a small healing spell over the group, making Carver let out a groan of appreciation as Bethany gasped for air, glad her stomach wasn't rolling in discomfort anymore.

"…well, Karl went in just a few minutes ago, and I haven't seen any Templar's so far." he said, eyeing Mulisha with new found interest. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as a nug can fly," Carver snorted as he straightened, Bethany taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. "Let's just get this over with," Cassiel mumbled. "We didn't see anyone suspicious here…" Mulisha snorted, amused by her own words. "Let's do this fast," she said. "Alright," Anders nodded his head as they turned to the entrance of the Chantry.

"I'll handle the talking, you watch for Templar's." he said as they entered, Mulisha in the back with Bethany. "This is going to end badly, Bethany…are you sure you want to be here?" Mulisha whispered, reaching the bottom of the stairs of the Chantry.

"You need someone else to watch their backs, you can't be everywhere at once." Bethany answered, a smile tugging at her lips. "Alright…don't say I didn't warn you," Mulisha sighed as they caught sight of a mans back, his hair short and greying.

"Anders," they heard him start in a monotone voice, "I know you too well. I knew you would never give up,"

"K-Karl…why are you talking like that? What's wrong?" Anders sounded panicked, Karl turning around and revealing the burn on his forehead. "I was too rebellious, Like you…" he said, Anders eyes widening. "The Templar's knew I had to be…made an example of," he finished, eyes dead as he gazed at Anders.

"No!" Anders shook his head, hands fisting as they heard armoured feet stomping toward them. "How else will mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders." he said, as the Templar's came into view.

"As soon as the Templar's teach you to control yourself," he added as Mulisha took out her daggers, Bethany rushing to go stand a distance away from the Templar's as Cassiel and Carver growled, their weapons in hand.

"This is the apostate," Karl said as he gestured to Anders. "No!" Anders growled, eyes turning blue and another voice mixing in with his own. Falling to his knees, Ander's clenched his head in his hands, blue streaks on his skin showing before a wave of blue exploded from him and he jumped to his feet, speaking in a different voice. "You will never take another mage as you have took him!"

Templar's moving to attack, Mulisha used _Stunning Blast, _causing a few of the Templar's to stop, dazed as the leader took on Cassiel. Carver making short work of the Templar's Mulisha had dazed, Bethany doing her best to guard the Tranquil, Karl.

Anders face was enraged as he struck down Templar after Templar. Cursing and shouting until the last had fallen and there was only the heavily armoured one Cassiel was fighting.

"An-Anders," Karl sounded shocked as he took a step back, the blue on Anders disappearing as the last Templar fell. "What did you _do_?" he looked at the dead bodies of the Templar's. "What is he?" Bethany hissed at Mulisha when she went over to her to heal her wounds after she finished with Carver. "He should be the one to tell you," she mumbled back, scowled before casting _Blue Mania_.

"It's like…you brought a piece of the Fade into this world," he sounded amazed as he gazed at Anders, "I had already forgotten what that feels like…"

Carver gave Anders a hard good, "What _did _you do? Not the Fade part, that is…the angry glow-y part?" he raised an eyebrow at Anders, waiting for his explanation. "It's like a gateway to the Fade inside you," Karl insisted, ignoring Cassiel's remark. "Glowing…like a beacon."

"I have some…" Anders looked hesitant when he noticed the look he was getting the Carver. "Unique circumstances, yes." he said with a sigh and reluctant nod. "But Karl…what happened? How did you get you?"

"The Templar's here are far more vigilant then the ones in Fereldan, they found a letter I was writing to you." Karl shook his head sadly, "You cannot imagine it, Anders. All the colour, all the music in the world, _gone._"

"I would gladly give up my magic, but this? I'll never be whole again." he sounded broken as he said it. "I…this is what Mother was protecting me from?" Bethany whispered, hanging onto Mulisha as the horror of Tranquility shank in. "Please, kill me!" he sounded desperate as his eyes snapped back up to Anders. "Before I forget again! I don't know how you brought it back, but I can feel it fading!" he pleaded, tears running down his face. "Karl-" Anders choked out, "I can't."

"I…would you really let him go back to being Tranquil?" Mulisha frowned at Anders, "Isn't that the very thing you _hate_?"

"I-" Anders looked broken as he noticed the emotion fading from Karl's eyes. "Karl…I'm so sorry." he whispered, taking out a dagger. "Now! It's fading!" he gasped before his eyes went back to being blank and he just gazed at Anders with a small frown on his face. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Goodbye…" Anders muttered before he thrust the dagger into Karl's chest, watching brokenly as he fell to the floor, dead.

"We should leave…before more Templar's come," Anders said hollowly as he turned to leave, Mulisha and Bethany hurrying after him as Carver gave one last look at the dead mage and Templar's before following. Cassiel rushing after them.

**/.: Darktown, Anders Clinic :.\**

Anders let out a depressed sigh once he, Cassiel and Mulisha entered his clinic, Bethany and Carver choosing to go back to Gamlen's home.

"So…let me guess, this is the part where you tell me you're an abomination and Mu knew all along?" Cassiel raised an eyebrow at them both. "You're wrong…but not far wrong." Anders and Mulisha said. Mulisha giving Anders a small smirk at his annoyed look. "I…this is hard to explain…" Anders frowned, giving Mulisha a hard look as she shrugged. "When he was in Amaranthine, he meet a spirit of Justice that was trapped outside the Fade, in a dead Warden's body." Mulisha started for him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he nodded, "We became friends. He recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face everyday." he added. "How is that different then a demon?" Cassiel asked, confusion furrowing her brow. "That's easy. Just as there are sins; Pride, Desire, Sloth. There are virtues too; Compassion, Valour, Fortitude…Justice," Mulisha shrugged off the annoyed look she got from Anders, opting to smile innocently at him.

"They are the Maker's first children, and they have all but given up on us." he said. "So…what does this have to do with your eyes glowing?" Cassiel asked, gesturing to the blue on Mulisha's hands as she sent healing magic to Anders, healing the wounds she forgot he had, as he hadn't healed himself yet.

"In order to live outside the Fade, he needed a host. I offered to help him." Anders shrugged. "It was all Nathaniel's idea, really. He planted it in my poor Justice's mind." Mulisha shook her head, Anders eyes narrowing at her as he thought, as if he were trying to remember if he had met her before. Cassiel turned toward Mulisha, giving her a questioning look. "Nathaniel Howe. He's another person Titan conscripted into the Grey Wardens. One of the conversations he had with Justice, he was wondering if Justice had ever thought of possessing a _living _body," Mulisha said.

"We were going to work together. Bring justice to every child that was ripped away from their mother that was ever sent to the Circle!" Anders scowled darkly at Mulisha. "But…" he suddenly looked depressed, "I guess I had to much anger. Once he was inside me, he…changed." he added.

"So…you have a spirit of Justice living in your head?" Cassiel tilted her head to the side, confusion in her eyes. "It's not like that," Mulisha said, "It's not like he can have a conversation with Justice, he _forged _his soul with him. They're like…a single being. What Justice thinks, it becomes Anders."

"Yes…not even the greatest scholar can tell you were I end, and he begins."

"Really? Because that really didn't look like a happy, benevolent spirit to me." Cassiel said dryly. "Since when is Justice happy?" Anders scowled, "Justice is righteous…Justice is _hard_."

Mulisha and Cassiel snorted, covering their mouths as laughter bubbled up. Anders lips twitched, "I had too much anger in me, I suppose. Justice thought he could over come it." he shook his head sadly, "Now, whenever I see Templar's…things that had always outraged me, but I could never do anything about…"

"He comes out. And he's not the same Justice. He turned into a spirit of Vengeance. With no grasp of mercy." Mulisha finished for him, a note of sadness in her voice. Cassiel's confusion suddenly turned into a smirk as she leered at Anders. "So that explains your whole sexy, tortured look."

"Oh for the love of God," Mulisha snorted, face palming at Anders surprised look to Cassiel's flirty one. "Perhaps…I should check a looking glass more often." he finally said, Mulisha bursting out laughing.

"I had never thought to find such a beautiful woman to look past what I just said." he added as Mulisha turned around to leave, still laughing. "My maps are yours…as am I. If you wish for me to join your expedition."

Their voices faded as Mulisha walked away, lips twisting into a smirk.

**/.: Baffle them with bullshit :.\**

**Seriously, what do I have to do to make you review? That's all I'm asking! Just drop a comment, anything, really.**

**Still wondering about the Sebastion thing, by the way.**

**But really…what do I have to do to get some reviews? Tell you spoilers about the game? If you haven't finished it, that is…**

**Tell you my master plan on this story?**

**Tell you the pairings and whats going to happen?**

**Do Anders Spicy Shimmy?**

…**.forget I said that.**

**REVIEW! I'M DYING HERE!**

**Here's Mulisha's spells, by the way:**

_Manafest: _after _Sprite, _used especially for Mana and Stamina, rejuvenating them.

_Splendour:_ The Shaper is able to disappear in a pale blue mist, reappearing anywhere the Shaper wishes on the battlefield.

_Twisted Vision:_ making someone see their worst fears and causing them to attack their partners.

_Blue Mania_: the ultimate healing and rejuvenation, healing all nearby allies and restoring their strength.

_Angelic Aura:_ the Shaper is able to summon a shield, which slowly breaks as the enemy attacks in the real world, almost invincible in the Fade.

**So…can you tell that I'm trying to get you to review with this extra long chapter?**

…**can you review, please? -puppy eyes-**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE MEEE?**

**Kit: Excuse her…she's kinda been eating sweets and drinking pop XP**

**HE SHITS YOU NOT XP**


	7. AN

**Thought I might as well post this up as a index you for to read, so I won't have to repeat myself and tell you want spells they use.**

**It's also not like anyone's going to review anyways…-le sigh-**

**If BioWare wants to use this…well, I'm always up for talking xP**

**Also, Baelethal is evlen for Guardian Healer and Mailie is elven for Death Giver.**

Mulisha: Baelethal

_Seventh Sight:_ Mulisha can see demons possessing people, and hear the change more then normal people. Because of the darkness that tainted her soul when a blood mage tried putting a demon in her place. _Limbo:_ Mulisha is able to enter the Fade at will.

_Force Push:_ Mulisha uses cosmic energy, exploding it from her body unless she controls it with her arms or hands. Pushing anyone near her or an ally away. _Scream: _Mulisha had use a little bit of her mana adn send it to her her throat, lungs and vocal chords, making them stronger, so that when she screams, enemies are momentarily stunned and knocked off their feet. _Angelic Aura:_ Mulisha is able to summon a shield, almost invincible in the real world, impenetrable in the Fade. But as long as the enemy keeps hitting it, the weaker it gets.

_Glamour: _Mulisha is able to change the appearance of others and her self for a limited amount of time. Or hide something. _Intensifier: _upgraded version of _Glamour _Mulisha, while giving up most of mana, is able to keep her mock appearance longer, or prolong another's. _Splendour:_ Mulisha is able to disappear in a pale blue mist, reappearing anywhere she wishes on the battlefield. _Bamf: _An upgraded version of _Splendour _allowing Mulisha to teleport anywhere.

_Sprite: _Mini versions of Mulisha that can be created, attaching themselves to an ally and helping them by sending little bursts of healing magic. _Manafest: _after _Sprite, _used especially for Mana and Stamina, rejuvenating them. _Blue Mania_: the ultimate healing and rejuvenation, healing all nearby allies and restoring their strength.

_Censere: _Mulisha can charge the things she has a hold of, making them glow a dark pink colour. They explode as it hit's a target. But depending on the mass of the object, it takes time to charge. _Gratifier: _to manipulate gravity, stopping certain things in mid-air, making Mulisha able to walk on walls or ceilings for a short amount of time. _Hypnotic Charm: _Mulisha has a charm about her, with a touch she can convince someone to believe her, although it is useless against people who know about it.

_Because of the fact that Mulisha is a Mage that can travel places using her mana, her body has kind of morphed to a kind of resilient skin and bones, making her more flexible, dexterous and agile; and she uses it to her advantage. Wiggling and twisting her way around or out of an enemies reach. Although she appears to be a powerful Mage, Mulisha never really liked to use her magic, like her sister Maruska. Although, like her sister, Mulisha has a __Hypnotic Charm__, although it isn't as powerful as __Infatuation__. Mulisha and Maruska also share some abilities, although Maruska is more a forceful mage._

Maruska: Mailie

_Poison Kiss_: with just a touch of her lips, the poison passes from her to the person. _Infatuation_: passing a strange form of aphrodisiac that makes a person in love with Maruska, willing to do anything she wishes. Only the most mind resist are able to resist her. _Touch_: Maruska uses this to drain an enemies life, adding it to herself and healing any wounds. _Glamour: _Mulisha is able to change the appearance of others and her self for a limited amount of time. Or hide something. _Intensifier: _upgraded version of _Glamour _Mulisha, while giving up most of mana, is able to keep her mock appearance longer, or prolong another's.

_Toxic: _Maruska is able to turn certain liquids into toxicants or poisonous gas. _Censere:_ to charge the molecules, atoms and the like with Kinetic energy making them explode once hit. _Gratifier: _to manipulate gravity, stopping certain things in mid-air, making the Shaper able to walk on walls or ceilings for a short amount of time. _Vigour Ball_: the ability to make a orange-ish red ball, a time bomb but it all depends on the size of the ball, to know how dangerous it is. Mulisha can time the Vigour Ball also.

Size of a marble: harmless but stings

Size of a golf ball: stuns

Size of a beach ball: kills

_Twisted Vision:_ making someone see their worst fears and causing them to attack their partners. _Hell's Gate:_ Maruska looks an enemy in the eyes, forcing them to see and feel everything they have ever done to a person. _Tattoo: _Anything Maruska has tattooed on her body, she is able to make it come alive. The tattoo leaving her skin to form and fully grow, making it a living thing.

_Force Push:_ Maruska uses cosmic energy, exploding it from her body unless she controls it with her arms or hands. Pushing anyone near her or an ally away. _Mind Meld: _Maruska is able to connect her and another person together, able to speak to each other through the connection. _Melding: _is a more powerful spell of _Mind Meld, _allowing Maruska to meld two people minds together.

_While not knowing any healing spells as her sister, Maruska makes up for in learning offensive spells, some of the more common ones rather then the dark ones, she also felt torn up over her sister being taken by a blood mage and almost becoming possessed, making her learn the Seventh Sight and Limbo, she learned Mind Meld. Making her and Mulisha have a more powerful connection. While she knows of the spells her sister uses, is she now unable to learn them, despite the connection. _


	8. A Discussion

**My **_**God, **_**you have no idea how long the Muse was gone! It was killing me trying to get everything out! I'd try and try to write something down and then I'd read it over and it just wasn't good enough! It had had no emotion, none what so ever. And then this came to me, and it's the closest I've ever gotten to **_**perfection**_** and although it's not the best, I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age 2 or any of it's characters, I only have fantasies.**

**-We only said Goodbye with words-**

Kit huffed as Aveline lead their way back to Kirkwall and to the Keep. "Man…we haven't stopped at all! Shit, I really wish Mu was with us right now. At least then she'd be able to…I dunno, use her mage-y powers to make me not feel like I'm going to fall over and die!" he complained bitterly as Varric laughed, disguising his fatigue better as Vincent was keeping pace with Aveline's determined strides.

"Think of it this way, War Monger, at least what we're doing is probably more exciting then what everyone else is doing. Killing bandits, learning they were too finesse, had such good weapons and armour they couldn't be _normal_ highwaymen that they'll be seething in jealousy when I tell them!" Varric made hand gestures, over exaggerating things, causing Kit to laugh breathlessly. "I somehow doubt that. Somehow, someway- Mulisha attracts danger wherever she goes. They'd have found something, or something would have found _them_."

Vincent glanced back, to see Kit and Varric chatting away, their breaths coming as pants and their laughter strained as they exchanged stories. Looking ahead, he saw Kirkwall come into view, the pale ghostlike lights making it look haunted and foreign. Casting a quick spell, he watched as his companions stood a little straighter, walked a little faster and looked more healthy- rather then looking as if they were going to fall over any minute.

Aveline glanced behind her as Varric grunted, almost falling over from a rock. "Hurry up, you lot!" she barked, full guardsmen settled in her after taking out those bandits. "Jeevan has to hear of this." she added, her pace quickening so much that she was practically running.

"Slave driver!" he muttered. "I'm gonna need a hot bath, and a ton of sweets."

**-The Next Day-**

Mulisha eyed the blank book in front of her at the stall, silently wondering if it was worth buying or not as a group passed her by and Carver looked on in boredom, idly looking over broadswords as he waited.

"So…you've been staring at that book for a while…are you going to buy it?" Cassiel saddled up next to her as she carried some of the things Leandra bought, looking at it curiously before turning her gaze to Mulisha. "No idea, really. We need food, necessities and clothes…on another hand, it is a lovely looking book." Mulisha sighed as she gazed at it before shaking her head. "Needs before desires. Maybe another time," she chuckled, ignoring Cassiel's, "Live a little!" comment as Kit juggled the stuff he had in his hands.

"C'mon, unwilling slaves! We have to get everything back to the house, or else you're going to drop 'em all." Mulisha snickered as Cassiel dumped her stuff into Carver's hands, causing him to drop the weapon he had and scowl at his sister darkly.

"Besides, since Aveline wanted to get here as soon as possible- we have to split into groups again. First and foremost, decide who works well with who and who needs to warm up to each other. I suppose we can appoint two leaders to the groups-or at least someone who's a peace maker-to keep them from murdering each other," Mulisha said, waving at Vincent as he walked toward them.

"Since Bethany and I are more natural 'I-want-to-be-on-your-good-side' then the rest, I suppose Beth and I will be the Peace-Makers and then split it that way…Carver doesn't get along very well with Vincent, so that makes it Vincent and Carver, team one."

Mulisha looked thoughtful. "Fenris doesn't like mages much so he'll have to be in a group with the most mages so that he'll get used to us, considering we'll most likely call on him for battles and such. Anders needs someone who will keep him in control just in case we run into blood mages, Templars and things that make Justice mad. So another mage would probably be best. Kit works well with anyone, really. The same goes for Varric."

"So they can pretty much work with any group. Aveline will be with Vincent, obviously. She just can't stand us. Probably because we're compulsive stealers…anyways. Fenris will come with us, I suppose. So…Vincent, Aveline, Carver, Varric…and Bethany. Bethany has to go with them. The rest will be us-meaning me, you and Kit-with Fenris and Anders."

Mulisha's lips thinned in a displeased frown. "But the only problem is, it's two mages on each team. Although, I suppose we mages can work with Fenris on different occasions." she sighed as she turned to look at Vincent and Cassiel. "Obviously, you two are going to lead, or are you rather happy to follow then lead, Cas?" Mulisha asked curiously, brows furrowed.

Cas shrugged, "Honestly, I'm fine as long as we run into bad men," she snorted, Vincent giving her a deadpan look. "…getting over Cas' apparent blood thirst, we should gather everyone together and decide that way, but we gotta do it before dark. And we need to write down the teams before any of us forget!" she added.

Cassiel scowled darkly, "I don't want to work with that mage hating elf!"

Mulisha rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Well, we could always go Vincent, me, Fenris, Varric and Kit. You, Anders, Carver and Bethany with Aveline. You can go out and save Gaurdsmen Donnic while we go to Sundermount." she said dryly. "How is that any better?"

"Cas, if you're going to be such a big baby about the amulet mission and the Guardsmen mission, I can always poison you."

Cassiel gave Mulisha a deadpan look while Vincent turned to her with a amused smile on his lips. "What are we? You're damn pack horses?" Kit complained for himself and Carver as they followed, "Yes, you do happen to be our pack horses." Mulisha and Cassiel both smirked before turning back to discuss everything with Vincent.

"Anyways, where should we discuss this? Gamlen's place is out of the question because he's going to be an asshole and Leandra would be all 'no, you can't do this!'. Plus our place is a little small too…Darktown and the Hangman is out of the question. For obvious reasons…."

Vincent looked thoughtful as Carver packed the purchases inside with the help of Cassiel and Kit went into theirs to pack everything away as Vincent and Mulisha stood outside, "Well, there is that elf's mansion. Couldn't we go there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly as Cassiel and Carver sputtered before they both shouted, "No!"

Mulisha waved off their comments as she considered it. "It is possible. There would be a lot of room, and we'd be killing two birds with one stone if we all went there to discuss our plan of action. Everyone would be introduced and they'd know who they'd be working with." Mulisha nodded her head as Vincent watched as Cassiel stomped down to them, a dark scowl on her normally carefree face.

"We are _not _going to that accursed elf's mansion!" she snapped, stopping to stand next to Mulisha, glaring down at her shorter companion. Mulisha gave her an amused smile, "I wasn't looking for permission from you, Cas. We need a checkpoint where we can discuss things, the mansion is the best place because it's big." Cassiel's look only darkened, as she opened her mouth to speak, Vincent beat her to it.

"And unless you want to discuss everything here-" Vincent gestured to Gamlen's house, "-then we can do so, with Gamlen's bitching and mother's complaining in the background. Where they can hear everything we say. Or we can go to the Hanged Man and have drunks listen to us and blab their big mouths." he shrugged as if it was no concern to him as Cassiel's dark look morphed into an uncertain one.

"Or we can leave you behind. That's always an option, because, you know…after we're finished. The team that gets you can always just pick you up or we can pretend you don't exsist, really." Mulisha gave an innocent smile as Cassiel turned to glare at her again.

"Fine, fine, _fine!_ We can go to that damned elf's house," Cassiel hissed, sulking as Mulisha gave Vincent a smug grin as he chuckled. "It can't be that bad, little girl." Vincent patted Cassiel on the back lightly as Carver came down the steps grumbling angrily. Kit came out not long after, carrying his broadsword.

Fenris took note of Mulisha rocking on her heels, smiling at the madness going on around her like it was nothing out of the ordinary, which, he could only guess, was normal for them but _not _for him, considering he liked to be alone.

"What are all these _mages_-" He threw Mulisha and Cassiel a thoroughly annoyed look as he gestured to Anders, Vincent and Bethany-only to include Mulisha after only a few seconds, "-doing in my mansion?" he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Mulisha like she had all the answers. "Really? I thought we went over this already…This is Vincent-" Mulisha waved her hand over to a rather tall, broad shouldered mage who-oddly enough, looked like a male version of Cassiel with a beard- nodded in greeting with a small smile, "Anders." Said mage only gave Fenris a glare as greeting, eyeing him in distrust. He wasn't as tall as Vincent, and he was lean with a pissed-of-at-the-world expression in his eyes.

"Then you met me and Bethany last night."

If anything, his snarl turned even more deadlier as he growled, sounding like a wild animal even to his own ears as he glowered at her.

"Oh, right…You meant what are all of us doing here," Mulisha drawled, clearly looking unaffected at his pissed off look.

"Well…we need a headquarters. And, as you can tell, none of us have as huge a place to stay in…and, since we seem to be picking up strays-" Mulisha gave Varric and Cassiel a deadpan look, "We needed to find somewhere we all could…fit?" Mulisha shrugged.

He deadpanned at her answer, the urge to yell or throw things around growing as she turned from him and made everyone come around and stand at the table they were at.

"Now, I know some of you may hate each other right now," Carver and Cassiel threw fierce glares at Fenris as he snarled. "And…well, nobody knows everybody." Vincent continued, stepping beside Mulisha as everyone muttered about something or another.

"And you're, what, the appointed leaders?" Carver turned from glaring at Fenris to his brother and Mulisha.

Mulisha gave him an amused look, "Me, a leader? You're joking, right? I can't navigate my way around this place and get lost _so_ easily. So think, Baby Hawke, do you _really_ want me to vice-leader?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a better choice then Cas, and you _know_ how bad Cas is. I honestly don't want her to be leading anyone…" he gave her a deadpan look in return. "I need a ball of yarn with me at all times…"

"We'd die because Cas is such an uncaring person,"

"I'm a mage who's just learning to control her magic!"

"She's a psychopath who should be confined at all times."

Vincent watched them as they continued their bad point-bad point argument. "I know how bad I am! But will you _just shut up_?" Cassiel attempted to push Carver, only succeeding in making him move slightly and earning herself an amused look from both him and Mulisha.

"Anyways!" Vincent chuckled, holding his hands up and waiting until Carver and Cassiel stopped their little struggle. "We came here because we need to split into two groups. We need to figure out who is going with who. The appointed leaders are, apparently, Mu and I." Vincent let out a sigh, feeling Mulisha move to stand beside him.

"As much as this most likely annoys people," Mulisha shot a look at Fenris, Cassiel and Carver, "We all need to work together because we all agreed to be apart of this…thing slash group we have." she added.

"What we've decided was that Vincent would go with Aveline to save Gaurdsmen Donnic and then the team I'm leading, thank you, by the way." she gave Vincent and Carver displeased looks. "Will be going to Sundermount to deliver this-" she held up a pendant before continuing. "-to the Dalish that are there,"

"What we haven't decided on was who was going with who. Because there's still the six of you who are undecided."

"Six? You only mentioned three people," Anders said, eyebrows furrowing. "Right, my bad…" Mulisha shrugged. "Vincent and Aveline, Team One. And then there is me, along with Kit, Team Two. What we're trying to do is make three of you pick one team and stick with them, or, you know…say you're not interested."

"But what we were thinking was that Vincent and Aveline could have Carver, Varric and Bethany. Then everyone else, Anders, Fenris and Cas could come to Sundermount with us," Mulisha sighed, Vincent nodding his head.

"That would work out, two mages on each team. Two warriors, and then one Rogue." Aveline looked thoughtful and slightly impressed.

"So the teams are picked?" Mulisha looked surprised. "I thought someone was going to complain, or…well…"

"Might as well stick with it, but on other missions we _will_ have to really debate the teams." Varric said. "Like the Deep Roads Expedition, right?" Bethany asked, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Exactly, what everyone doesn't have complaints, yes?"

"I don't-"

"You don't have a choice, Feni. We're going to rotate the mages so that you'll be able to work with _all_ of us." Mulisha said, ignoring his growl.

**-I died a hundred times-**

**I'm so sorry it took so long…I was just thinking about the plot of this(which doesn't exist) and then about the rewrite.**

**I'll continue this, have no doubt. I'm just going to do re-writes and just not post them, because I'm getting an actual plot together for it but anyways…**

**Review, please?**


End file.
